Hello, Mr Kitty
by Krystal T. M
Summary: Ed's starting to feel wierd. What is up with all of these...wrong thoughts? Roy's the one to pay, but somehow things will get clearer. EdxRoy RoyxEd. Yes, yaoi scenes later
1. Can I help you?

**Disclaimer: We (Kiiroi yumetobu and Krystal TM) do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but we wish. **

**Author(s)'s Note: Okay, so this is another double story I did with a different friend of mine, Kiiroi yumetobu. She does War of the Alchemists and did Raining. Warning to you all, this is yaoi, which is EXTREMELY contagious, and practically incurable. If you have any complaints, go ahead, have at it. Not like we guarantee any sort of change… **

**Chapter One**

**Can I help you?**

He was expecting another argument.

It was always the same old story; he would make a rude comment about his size or height, then _he_ would get mad and throw a fit at him and leave the office in a bad mood.

That Flame Alchemist sure knew how to spark up his anger.

The blond alchemist's chest was loaded with dread as he made his way down the corridor towards Colonel Roy Mustang's office. It was a gloomy day, and even the enthusiastic ones were refraining from self-entertainment and actually doing some work.

Snarling before he even gets to seeing the smirk on the bastard's face, he barged into the office without even bothering to knock, and slammed the door shut before helping himself to the seat in front of Mustang's desk.

His rude entrance gained a look of disapproval from the man that melted into a flirtatious smile within seconds as he exchanged a few more words with some other female on the other end of the line.

"Of course. Six o'clock at your door, I'll come pick you up," he said sweetly, then hanging up.

"Have your manners disappeared along with your ability of growth, Fullmetal?" Roy said, half in amusement, but nevertheless with a frown on his face. The comment rolled off his tongue easily as if he had spent a good few years studying the whole range of insults that could be used on the blond alchemist.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself avoiding the paperwork," Ed replied in dislike, not bothering to react towards his comment as one, he was too tired to get angry, and two, he couldn't think of any insults at the moment to get Mustang back.

"Because," he said cheerfully with a smirk on his face, "I've got another date tonight."

"Don't you ever get bored of dating, Mustang?" Ed snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest and sliding down his chair to make himself more comfortable.

_Oh alright,_ Roy thought, reading his actions, _so he's intending on staying in here._

"Why would I?" he replied, twirling his pen with his fingers skillfully as he said so, "each women is different. They are like individual books wrapped inside a protective baggage that dares you to open and explore the different contents inside."

"Well, _someone's_ getting poetic," the blond mumbled. He chuckled.

"Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend, Fullmetal?"

"Oh yeah. Like there's a _bunch _of 15 year old girls around here for me to choose from," he said sarcastically.

"What about that blond girl? She's not bad looking."

"_Winry_?! No way! Do you know how _violent_ that girl is?"

As perverted as Roy was, he immediately associated 'violent' with 'in bed', and took a few seconds to realize that the young alchemist couldn't possibly have already 'done it'.

"She doesn't look it, seems like a nice, pretty girl," he commented.

"Are you saying that my mechanic is _hot_?!" Ed said in disbelief.

"Do I look like the type to be interested in young children?" Roy reminded him, laughing. (A/N: yes, you do…)

Ed shrugged, and produced a wad of rather screwed up paper from the inside pocket of his red coat.

"Report," he mumbled, throwing them casually onto his desk.

"You really took good care of it too," Roy added, unfolding the paper and smoothing out the creases.

Ed sat and twiddled his thumb while the Flame alchemist skim read the report.

"Utter rubbish," he said mercilessly, throwing them back down onto the table for the worthlessness that it was, "really, Fullmetal, how many times do I have to teach you how to write reports properly?"

-------

"I suppose however long it needs to take," Ed answered stubbornly crossing his arms as he sat slouched in the chair.

Roy frowned in disapprovement, as he quickly scanned over the paper to see if there was anything on there that he could tease him on. Lack of grammar, poor spelling, would be something fun to taunt him on. He felt let down when the legible words got smeared by the coffee mug ring on the desk.

"You could've done better, Fullmetal."

"The train ride was bumpy and I didn't have a table to lean on!" Ed argued.

"So you procrastinated to write your report? Well then I'm really glad I didn't have the opportunity to read it. Your report would've been rushed rubbish anyways." Roy said, leaning back in his chair again as it was turned sideways.

Ed made a sour face and stuck out his tongue to his superior. "No better than you, colonel. You procrastinate all of the time with your work." He looked away and then looked back up to the taisa after a long silence. He never noticed how...bold the man looked. Not necessarily _daring_, but surely that state of looking strong. And rather handsome as he added. The neat strands of black hair covering his dark blue eyes and how he folded his hands when he sat intrigued him. _Wait...what the hell am I thinking???_

"You can go, Fullmetal, if you want, but I want you to stay here in the headquarters, okay? I might need you to run an errand or something later. Something to keep you _useful._"

Ed gritted his teeth, bowed, and left the bastard taisa's room with a slam of his big wooden door. "Son of a- ...bastard colonel... wait until I can get my hands on him I'll..."

It turned out that Roy never needed Fullmetal again that day, but kept him on his toes without even knowing it. Ed couldn't get the colonel out of his head. All he could think about was...was him! The more he thought about him, the more he thought less "bastard" and started to think more that he liked him. Something was going on with him that was a little _weird. _He could easily say that it was really throwing him off. Ed's mind wandered as he wondered what cologne the taisa used if he used any at all. Surely he must because- dammit! Stop! Stop! Stop!

"Edward?" a female voice said to him from nearby. Ed looked up from the ground with a face that showed she caught his attention. It was Hawkeye. "The colonel's already left for home if you want to leave, too. We don't have any work for you to do around here. You look like you could use the rest anyway."

"Yeah, thanks, lieutenant." Ed said, feeling a soon to be yawn coming on as he stood up. A master plan was starting to build up in his head. Maybe if he walked really slow and waited for the colonel to get in his apartment, then he could... No, wait. He couldn't just _go_ over there he had to... to. "Yes!" he exclaimed infront of First Lieutenant Hawkeye, making her jump a little, half reaching for her gun. Ed blushed and smiled. _Perfect._

Mustang was really surprised. And I mean _really_ surprised, to find Edward Elric waiting for him at the front gate of the military headquarters.

"What are _you_ doing here, Fullmetal?" he drawled, "it's late. Little children like you should be in bed by this time of day."

"I'm waiting for my brother," Ed said easily, because he had spent quite a while scheming all this, "he's gone to chase some kittens again and he doesn't want to go home alone, so I said I'd wait for him here."

"Is that so," Roy said, raising an eyebrow, "why can't your brother find his house by himself by now, hmm?"

"Well, he said, bastard," Ed replied, not pleased by his dissing of his younger brother, "if he doesn't come back by nine, then he told me to go home by myself."

And it was nearly nine.

"Well. It's dangerous out here at night, chibi," the colonel smirked, "do you want me to escort you home in case you get mistaken for a little lost child in the empty streets and get taken away by the police?"

Oh, that was a _great_ idea. What a genius.

"How old do you think I am? Five?!" the blond sneered, pretending to be mad. Well, he was, slightly. And he hadn't actually thought about what he would do if he manages to... carry out his little plans.

"No, but one would think so with a height like yours," Roy grinned. Oh, this was so fun. He loved taunting the little alchemist.

Ed went spastic at him, throwing a mixture of swearing and screaming at his face, and whether it was acting or not, no one could tell.

"I _will_ go home by myself and the police won't think I'm some _lost little kid_," he raged, digging into his pant pockets for his keys. He didn't know why he bothered in the first place with this 'Mustang obsession'. It was just crazy! Forget it!

The blond froze when he realized that his pocket was pretty empty. Where the heck are the keys?!

"Where are my keys?!" Ed mouthed as he felt around his pockets. The colonel watched in half confusion. "Lose something?" he asked.

"Yeah. I lost my damn keys. Do you know what I've done with them?" Ed asked, frustrated now as he dug in his pockets and patted all over.

"Why would I know where you put your keys, Fullmetal. I'm not the keeper of your things. You should be a big boy now and take care of your own things." Roy mocked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. A breeze came by that carried a strong scent of iron in the air. "Smells like rain, Fullmetal. You best find your keys soon so you don't have to walk home in the rain. Good luck." He said lamely, waving a little as he left the frustrated Ed by the gate.

"Fuck you, Colonel Sarcasm. Go get a life!" he shouted as he ran back into the building to search for his keys. He came out about 30 minutes later to be left with no keys still. His only other option was to just go home and get Al open up the door for him. Problem number 2. Al left a note on the door saying that he wouldn't be back for at least another hour or two, so he'd still be out in the rain waiting for him. Ed slumped against the outer of his apartment door as rain started to fall in a slant right on him. There was no escaping it either. What could he do? He couldn't go back to the military and risk getting someone to call the taisa about his lack of housing. Heaven forbid if he heard any of that information. He'd never hear the end of it. "Lost out in the rain like a little lost kitten, huh? I guess I'll just have to bring you in-" That's when Ed caught his idea. Not even that bastard colonel could turn away a defenseless wet kitten in his doorway. He had to turn himself into a kitten for at least for a couple of hours. Just enough for the man to let him in and fall asleep. Yes, that was the plan. He probably hated the rain about as much as a cat did anyway.

Mustang hummed a tune to himself out of boredom as he so-called tidied up his house, while listening to the thundering of rain outside which was quite refreshing for some strange reason.

He was wondering whether Fullmetal had managed to get home yet. Thinking of that twerp make a smirk appear on his face. It was just the best to see that frustration on his cute little face.

No, wait. _Cute?!_ Fullmetal was no way in hell _cute_! He was the most annoying, short, little, pin-prick pain up the ass in the whole world. Roy kept on thinking of more insults in his brain till he ran out of ideas and realized that it made him look like he was making excuses.

Peh. Cute. As if.

Stopping for a bit, he suddenly heard scratching on his front door, and a few agitated meows. Intrigued by this strange sound, he cautiously approached his front door and opened it by a few inches.

It was a very interesting sight. A tiny little kitten, a little bigger than his hand, was sitting on his steps, soaked to the bone. It had golden brown eyes that reminded him of someone, and its coat was ginger and white.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Roy said to himself, squatting down to examine the animal. It meowed at him and bowed its head almost coyly, and the man reached out a hand to pat it. The kitten's back arched immediately in alarm, head jerking up to stare intensely into the man's eyes. Roy pulled back, a little surprised, but the kitten relaxed again when he saw that he meant no harm, and started circling him, purring softly.

The Flame alchemist had a small smile on his lips as he picked it up gently and carried the little wet lump into his bathroom. Deep down, he was a sucker for cute animals. And a wet little kitten was no exception. He grabbed a towel and started drying the animal, while talking to it softly.

"You're so tiny! Where're your friends all gone, hmm? Why were you standing there all alone?"

Ed almost snarled at him for calling him tiny, then decided against it and sniggered in his mind instead for his cute talking. It was something new, certainly, to hear the Flame alchemist talking in such a soft tone. And strangely relaxing for a change.

------------------------------------------------

As Ed was getting dried off, he remembered how the taisa was talking about how he had a date he had to go to tonight. By the way he looks he wasn't planning on rushing out to some girl anytime soon. He probably made it up, that liar. His train of thought was switched when Mustang started to dry off his ass and tail.

"There you go, little guy. Now you're not so wet any more, huh?" He said, baby talking the kitten Ed as he picked him up and cuddled him on his chest. "I bet you're hungry. Want to eat dinner?" Ed mewed in response, realizing he hadn't eaten all day. Roy smiled widely in humor that he "responded". "Alright, alright. I'll get you some food. Just wait here." He put him on the dinning room table and walked off into the kitchen.

The whole time Ed had been smelling steak and mashed potatoes with some other sort of vegetable, and that just wasn't helping him feel any less hungry. Mustang came back with just what Ed smelled and a little saucer of milk. Oddly, he really just wanted the milk. It looked so delicious and the steak was just so big that it was literally his size. It hurt him to think about him being as small as the steak that the colonel was about to have for dinner. Trying to forget about it he pattered over to the bowl and lapped away happily as the taisa started on his steak.

The kitten was just so damn cute as he drank his milk. It reminded Roy of how Ed hated milk. "Dammit, what is up with the twerp being in my head lately? Damn. I'll have to make fun of him double tomorrow," Roy thought, leaning on one elbow as he took another bite of the steak. He really was putting Ed into too much of a thought. It was really ridiculous.

While Roy was halfway through his steak, Ed was full and moved over close to the colonel and looked in his lap as if he wanted down. There was a draft in his apartment or something that was touching his damp fur and making him cold. Sitting in a warm lap would be pretty...warm.

"Meww." Ed cried as he pretended like he was trying to figure out how to get onto Mustang's lap. Roy laughed, picked him up, kissed the side of his head, and set him down in his lap. "You've got to be somebody's. No stray kitten is a lap kitty." Roy said warmly as he watched Ed wrap his little tail around his feet and tuck his front paws under his chest. His big hand gently caressed the little kitten, making it purr loudly. Funny, he was very much a dog person, but this kitten was really turning him in to a cat lover. It was so sweet and cute and didn't act like it was a stray. If only he was and then he would keep him.

Ed had actually fallen asleep in the colonel's lap until he felt himself be picked up and start to be carried. He was carried around for a little while with his eyes shut, hearing water and other random objects moving. He had opened his eyes and looked around as he was being brought into Mustang's bedroom and onto his bed. Roy walked away and started messing with his dresser, pulling out pajamas and making something out of his sight. Roy came back up and started to pull off his clothes to get changed. Ed continued to watch in amazement as he noticed just how strong Roy was under his uniform. The light was dim from the room only lit by a small nightstand lamp, showing all of the individual abs, shoulder, and arm muscles flexing and relaxing as he used them. Ed found himself purring again, and Roy picked him up and put him in a drawer that looked like it contained only towels. "You can sleep there, little guy. Just try not to use it as a litter box, okay? I'll get you one tomorrow on lunch break. "Roy said, climbing into his bed and turning out the light only in pajama bottoms. Ed stopped purring as he felt himself be suddenly alone.

Getting out of the very bottom drawer of the dresser he walked over to the bed with ease because of his night vision and sat on the side closest to Roy. "Meew. Mewww." A squeak and shuffle from the bed was heard until Roy's face appeared. "May I help you?" Ed stood up on his hind legs and put his front paws on the side of the bed. "Mewww," he cried quietly as he looked up to the dark haired man in his bed. "Oh, alright. Come here." With that he was lifted up off the ground and set on Roy's bare chest. "You are just so cuddly, huh? If you're not somebody's kitty, which I think you are, I'm just going to keep you for myself, okay? I could use somebody to just come home to and doesn't complain or doesn't even need to understand what I'm talking about." Roy smiled lightly as he talked and petted the kitten. It was then Ed realized how lonely Roy was. All he wants is somebody to care for that'll appreciate him and not be a negative thing that just takes up space. "Roy must be really lonely if he's talking to the random kitten that came up on his door step," Ed thought, closing his eyes as the dark haired man stroked him.

"I think its destiny." Roy said randomly as Ed was nearly asleep, waking him up. He looked at the colonel and into his eyes. "Yeah. Destiny. You just came up to my doorstep out of all of them and wanted me to take you in. I'm not going to go look for your owner; I'm just going to look out for any fliers that might show up. If they want you bad enough, they'll look for you." The look in his eyes seemed happy even though his face showed just how tired he really was.

That was the last thing both of them remember before something odd started to happen. In the middle of the night Ed felt funny all of the sudden and Roy felt a heavy thing appear on his chest, waking him up quickly. Opening his eyes he saw Fullmetal on his chest, just waking up as well, and just as startled. Sitting up, Roy yelled and pushed Ed off of him. "What the fuck!? Wha-wha" was all he could get out. Ed realized he was a human again and pretty naked to add to that. The taisa was freaking out and backed himself against the wall yelling at him, so he did what he thought would get him to shut up. Ed's lips locked harshly onto the older man's as he pressed himself in close on him. Roy struggled, not accepting the kiss, until he got Ed away again and on the floor. Stunned and embarrassed, Ed scrambled, grabbing Roy's white collared shirt and putting it on over his head before running out the bedroom door and outside. The shirt was so big on him; it just covered him as he ran all the way home.

Roy sat on his bed, panting as he thought about what had just happened. He didn't even know what to say.

TADA! We hope you liked our story and hope you'll continue to read it. Also, we'd appreciate REVIEWS for our story, if you wouldn't mind. This is one of hopefully many chapters to come!

Until Then,

Krystal TM

&

Kiiroi yumetobu


	2. Let's work it out

Disclaimer: WE (Krystal TM and Kiiroiyumetobu) DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, and WE KNOW THIS IS YAOI.. yes YAOI!!!

**Chapter 2**

**Let's work it out.**

Ed's heart was still racing as he finally managed to get home, and when he did, he hid underneath his covers like a turtle.

_Shit! Fuck! What the hell!? Oh, my god! What the fuck did I just do??_

After a long period of confusion and swearing in his brain, the Elric finally forced himself to calm down and think properly.

Okay.

So he pretended to be a stray kitten and... got picked up by Mustang. And he was really nice and they fell asleep on the same bed and then... he... woke up. human. and he kissed the bastard.

'What the HELL?!' Ed yelled, jumping up and throwing the covers off himself. _He kissed Roy! Yes, that damned perverted ladies' man fucking Mustang!! _

That wasn't part of the plan. No, no, no, no, no, no. He didn't even _like_ him, goddamnit. He wasn't gay! He didn't like older people! And not a bastard like that damned Flame alchemist! He must've been mad!

"Yes, I'm mad. I was totally mad. I was probably drunk. That's it. What the hell am I thinking. Kissing _Mustang?_ I mean, what? What kind of crap is that? No, I was just out of my mind. Must be a growing up thing, yes, that's it," he mumbled to himself, throwing the white shirt off himself and putting on his normal clothes.

Oh, damn. There was work today. Okay so he would have to avoid Roy for the rest of the day. Or week. Or month. Or year. Or the rest of his life. Yeah, that sounds good. Saves getting dissed for being short and the whole embarrassment.

with that whole 'smart' plan in his mind, Ed gathered himself together and walked out the door.

----------------

The Flame alchemist was still in a complete state of shock as he sat in his office, absent mindedly signing a huge pile of papers that Riza Hawkeye had given him, bless her.

_Fullmetal kissed me. Wow. I mean, YUCK. That's so gross. He's short! And... he tastes like... like... um... dunno! But that's just gross. Yeah. What the hell was he doing there anyway? How did he get there? Where'd that cute kitten go? Yeah, it was cute. So damned cute. i wanted to keep it, man... and it turned into Fullmetal. Disgusting. What? He must've transmuted himself into that cat. And damn he did a good job of it... what the heck did he do that for, though?!_

"Colonel Mustang?" a voice said uncertainly.

"W-what?" he gasped, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You seem to be working quite well today," Lieutenant Hawkeye said, "but.. what was that? Spacing out?"

"um... yeah. Just... thinking. About... stuff," Roy mumbled, sratching his head.

"You want coffee or something?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, sure. thanks," he sighed., going back to his paperwork.

The blond woman started to make her way out the door, then turned her head back as she was almost out in the corridor.

"By the way, Colonel Mustang," Riza said, "Edward Elric's report is due. Don't forget to remind him to give it to you."

"What?" he said, shocked by hearing Ed's name.

"You told him to rewrite it, remember?" she reminded him.

"Um... okay, yeah, tell him to... give it to me... later," Roy said.

Reluctantly, Ed drug himself to Eastern Headquarters to go to wake up. His planned remained the same, avoid Colonel Mustang at all costs.

Antsy, Roy sat in his office continuously doing paperwork in hopes that if he got it all finished before Ed could get to him, he could just go home. Yes, power work so he wouldn't be stuck in some odd situation. That's the last thing he wanted.

Just as Ed clocked in at the front desk of the lobby, he heard someone call his name. Turning around, he saw it was Hawkeye. They returned salutes "Mr. Elric, Your report is due to Mustang today. Do you have it done?" Ed thought about it and nodded. "Can I just give it to you to give to Mustang?" Hawkeye shook her head. "Sorry I can't I have to do business outside of the building for the rest of the day. You have time to deliver it to him personally, don't you?" She asked. Ed winced and nodded. His report was actually in Mustang's office already, but hidden away in a drawer. He had to go in there to give it to the colonel. So much for his plan.

Roy was on his last paper when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door creaked open and Fullmetal came in the room. _Shit_

There was a period of silence. And it was long. _Really_ long. It hasn't been so awkward between them since... since... well, never.

"Fullmetal. What brings you here?" Roy said lightly, trying to make his voice sound normal. He cursed himself when it came out like a squeak.

Edward could have laughed at that, but he didn't. Couldn't.

"I came to deliver the report. I... rewrote it," he replied, feeling his face heat up more and more by the second.

"You did?" the Flame alchemist said, slightly surprised. All he could think about was a naked Fullmetal, lying on his chest, and kissing him... and those lips... and how wrong it all was.

"Yeah," he mumbled, chucking the wad of paper on his desk in the same way he had done before yesterday.

Roy took the report and this time, he read it slowly. Just to buy himself some time to think of what to do next. He was so damn confused. No women had ever made him feel _this_ awkward. So why a little pin-prick pain like Edward? He was just 15, damn it. And he was inexperienced. He was probably half asleep when he... did... all that. It didn't make any sense. Why would he transmute himself into a cat and come into his house in the middle of the night? Why would he sleep in the same bed as him? Why did he do all that?

Edward watched as Roy's frown got deeper and deeper by every sentence he read. Was his report _that_ bad? He sighed and started focusing on the man's face again without even noticing it. His hair was messier than usual, and he could see the dark circles beneath his black eyes that were scanning over the paper. His eyes trailed down to his pale lips, and suddenly he remembered how soft they were when he kissed him, and how warm...

"Fullmetal." Roy said, interuptting his thoughts. Ed literally snapped out of his daydream with such a jerk that it even surprised the older alchemist, who realised that he had been staring at him.

"Y-yes?" he gasped, his face so red that it couldn't get any redder.

"You can leave." he replied uncomfortably, hating the thick silence that was around them at the moment, and how Edward was blushing so much and they weren't throwing insults at each other every 5 seconds. How he wished that things were just normal.

Ed bowed so quickly and low that he almost fell over, and prepared to rush out like the room was about to blow up.

"Edward!" Roy called loudly, just as he nearly went out the door.

The boy froze, shocked to hear himself being called by his first name.

"Tell me why... you did that. Yesterday. This morning," the man said quietly. He just had to know. It was better than having to avoid him for the rest of his life. And also he was a curious person who can't stand to not... understand.

Ed turned around slowly, and by that agitated expression on his face Roy could tell that he was about to break.

"I... I don't know. I just..." Ed said, breathing deeply and trying to stop his voice from shaking. Damn. Damn. Damn. Why ask me this, Mustang... why ask me that question that i can't even answer myself... it took half a second before he snapped. "I …I don't know, so just forget about it, okay?! I have no idea…I have no idea what the fuck is wrong with me!!"

With tears pouring down his cheeks, he ran out of the room and slammed the door shut, leaving a shocked Flame alchemist sitting at his office with his report still clutched in his hand.

Colonel Mustang sat still for a second, letting it all soak in. What was up with Ed's strange reactions? Why the kiss? Was he really telling the truth that he didn't know why? It was all mentally draining, and he was starting to feel bad as the continuous reel of Ed crying and running out of his office replayed in his head. He rubbed his face as he thought again what was wrong with him. What in the hell was wrong with him? In a sense, he really enjoyed the kiss, and in another sense, he could kill Ed for slapping on the unwanted "gay" label on him. He didn't want to be thought of as gay. No way, no how, but...but...but what? As much as he wouldn't like to admit it, he still did partially enjoy that kiss. It reminded him of a woman. Not anyone in particular, but just in general. His lips were soft, and most of the girls he dated were about his size or as tall as him, Ed's size was more preferable. How odd it was to feel all of this. He's known Ed since he was a little boy. Literally, just a little nine-year-old boy. But even with all of that, he felt like he was obligated to talk to the blond. He needed to figure out what he could do to make things better.

Ed had run into one of the bathrooms and hid himself in a stall to cry. Why a bathroom stall? Who knows, but for right then, it fit him best. Sitting down on the seat and pulling his knees to his chest, Ed cried his heart out, not even really knowing why he was crying so hard. He just felt so emotional.

The door opened to the bathroom and he started to try to stop crying. "Edward? Is that you?" It was Roy's voice. His boots tapped louder as he got closer and he knocked on his stall. "Ed?" "Go away! Just leave me alone!" Ed yelled, wiping his eyes and grabbing some toilet paper to blow his nose. Roy grabbed the door and jiggled it a special way, opening it. "Ah! Bastard! What if I was actually going to the bathroom you pervert!" Roy winced at the loud noise. "No one poops with their feet on the seat." Ed was trying to think of how to argue with that and gave up. "What do you want? I'm telling you, I don't know why I did it!" "Ed, that's not what I came here for, okay? Something is going on with you that you've just never had to deal with is all. And as uncomfortable it makes either of us feel, I'm going to help you work it out. I've known you for a long time, and I won't just let you go crazy over things like this." Ed calmed down as he listened to the colonel mention about this "thing" that was going on with him. "Do you mean I've hit puberty?" Roy almost laughed, being immature for a second, and nodded. "In a sense." "I've already hit that." "Yes, maybe so, but not so much as the whole liking people thing." Ed felt hurt. "What do you mean 'liking people'? I like people." Roy shook his head. "Not the way I'm talking about." Ed twitched. "Are you trying to tell me that I love you or something?" "No! No... not at all, but maybe some sort of crush." "Dream on, bastard!" "Look it makes me a little uncomfortable to think of it that way, too, but you cannot tell me the truth and say you don't think of me differently now." Ed was silent because Roy was right. Ed thought of him totally different now. He could barely keep him off his mind and in his own crazy sense, he loved the kiss. He wished he could do it again to feel the taisa's lips press sweetly onto his own. He wanted to feel Roy's arms wrap around him to give him a sense of security that no one could give him. Maybe that was the crush? "You're right, colonel." Ed replied at last, looking away from the man infront of him. Roy smiled and got closer, kneeled, and pulled Ed into a hug. "It's confusing and stupid and ridiculous and unfair, I know, but I'm here for you. I'm here if you just need someone to talk to when you just don't know what to do. Let's work things out, alright?" Ed smiled lightly and hugged Roy back, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled for the hundreth time, wondering why his brother wasn't getting tired of hearing him call his name, like he himself was sick of calling.

"Yeeeeeeees?" Ed said slowly, his eyes half closed and looking like he was floating somewhere in la-la-land.

_Oh Mustang. I had no idea you were so nice. So this is what a crush feels like... it isn't so bad... it's just like... liking someone as your best friend. Ha ha ha ha ha... Mustang? My best friend? Whatever! But if this is what that is, it's much more simple than another random reason that i kissed him and..._

At this point, even the author has no idea what in the world he is thinking about. But with a gentle slap on the head by Al, Ed snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Y-yeah yeah? W-what do you want? I wasn't thinking about tai... i mean yeah! Whassup? We were supposed to go out to shop?" he blurted out, completely off guard.

"...nii-san. I just wanted to know where you were last night," Al said, weirded out by his strange behaviour. His brother looked like... he was in another world. A happy one it was, too.

"I was in taisa's house," Ed replied, a smile threatening to appear on his face as he addressed the man, "cos it was raining and i forgot my keys."

"Why didn't you just knock, nii-san? You know that i'm a light sleeper," he sighed.

"Well... yeah. Whatever," he said dismissively, then going back to his daydreaming about Mustang.

------------------------------------------------------

Roy noticed that, after the previous day, Edward never looked at him the same again. He didn't get mad at him for calling him short. Even when he did call him short, he just smiled. Every time he looked at him the blond would blush and smile shyly and stare at him with that strange... sparkle in his eyes. It was like he worshipped him of something. And that was just... strange. It was way out freaky. He didn't like it at all.

"Fullmetal's been strangely calm and pleasant these few days, no?" Breda commented, tapping his pen against his paperwork.

"Yes, it's very strange. He doesn't even throw a psych every hour anymore like he used to," Havoc agreed, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"It's quite disturbing, I gotta say," Falman added, nodding.

The three fell quiet when the very boy they were gossiping about walked pass them, humming a tune to himself merrily as he made his way towards the Flame alchemist's office.

"Tai-saa!!" Ed called, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Roy said, sighing inwardly.

The blond went into his office like a rabbit in the spring fields (Kiiroi: now isn't that a scary thought) and sat down infront of his desk. (TM: eep?)

"Fullmetal," he said flatly.

"Yes?" he replied, eager golden eyes staring into his own.

Roy looked away, sweating.

"Why... are you all different these days?"

"What do you mean, taisa?"

"Like... you don't even yell at me for calling you short anymore."

"Well... I figured that yelling at people is annoying."

_Damn it Fullmetal stop smiling at me like that._

"Still... it's freaking me out."

"It is?" Ed said, surprised.

"Edward... how _exactly_ do you feel about me?" he questioned, looking at him curiously.

"'Cause you said I have a crush on you," Ed said, twiddling his thumbs and looking at his lap with a blush on his face.

"And?"

"Well... um... you know, it makes me feel safe and comfortable."

"'Safe and comfortable'?"

"Well, yeah. I guess." Ed mumbled.

"You guess?" Roy asked, watching the boy.

"I-I don't know. I don't know how to put it, okay?" Ed said as he thought for a better choice of words. He squirmed under the taisa's eyes, feeling a bit awkward now.

Roy looked away and rested his elbow on his desk, tucking his chin into his palm as he slouched in his chair. "Look, I don't mean to make you feel weird, but like I said, I feel weird about how you're acting. And I don't think you're acting like that because you feel safe and comfortable." Ed continued to look at his lap and started to mess with the fabric of his red jacket. "What-…hmm," Roy started and paused as he thought. "What do you want me to do?" Ed looked up to Mustang. "I don't know what you mean."

"Exactly that. What do you want me to do?"

"I…I don't know, taisa. I really don't."

"Do you want me to not have you around me? Do you want to be around me more?" Roy sighed as he looked around his desk.

"No. I like how we are right now." Ed replied truthfully. He looked up at the colonel again and started rediscovering how handsome he was. The smoothness of his skin, the shape of his face, how his hair fell over his eyes, and his soft, silky looking hair altogether was all just putting him in a trance. He imagined himself sitting in the taisa's lap, having his strong arms wrapped around his waist, his own arms on Mustang's shoulders, and their lips sweetly touching. "Is there a way you'd rather have me treat you?" Roy asked, pulling him out of his day dream. "Mmm. Well, yes and no." Ed answered, thinking about his last thought. "Explain." Ed's heart leaped and a lump formed in his throat. With a gulp, he stood up and went behind Taisa's desk and climbed onto the stunned man's lap. He wasn't going to kiss him, but he sat so that he could lean sideways on the man's chest and rest his head on his shoulder. Roy watched all of this, never moving once, but was partially rejecting Ed's action. Another instinct was to just hold the figure in his lap. "What do you want me to do?" Roy repeated again, in a soft tone. "Tell me what a crush is." Ed said, his eyes closed as he rested against the man. Roy sighed, and wrapped his arms around the boy after a minute. "A crush…a crush is like when you like someone. It's somewhere past just being a friend and loving someone. And I don't mean like loving your mom or your dad." Ed nodded, understanding this whole crush thing. "How is it supposed to feel?" "It feels funny being around the person you like. Almost like you're distracted more, mostly because you are, and it seems like a lot of things just remind you of them. You start thinking more about what they're doing, how they're feeling, and what they think about you. You start to imagine what it would be like if you and that person were together; how they would treat you." Ed smiled lightly and nodded, feeling like it was all true. "But how can you be sure about someone?" "Hmm?" "How can you be sure whether a person has a crush on you or not?" "Nothing works like asking. If you get rejected, it's okay to remain the way things are, and sometimes they might change their mind. And if they like you back, then…then that's just how things progress into dating." Roy looked at what he could see of Ed's face through his neat golden bangs. 'Odd how a kid, no, a person can make you feel' Roy thought. "What do you think about me?"

"You ask me how I feel about you?" Ed repeated, swallowing the lump in his throat. He could feel the colonel's body tensing up beneath him.

"Yes," Roy replied, cursing his heartbeat which was getting faster by the second. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I getting flustered over this little thing?!_

"I don't know. You remember how... I used to hate you so much?" Ed said gently, moving around uncomfortably in the Flame alchemist's lap.

"Yes," Roy said, couldn't help but sniggering a little at the blond's remark.

"It's not... like that anymore. I look at you in an entirely different way," he explained in a shaking voice, wiping his sweaty hands down his red jacket in attempt to dry them. He realized that they were trembling, too.

The man was about to interrupt saying that he did too, but stopped himself to listen to the young alchemist sitting on his lap.

"You're not a bastard anymore," Ed said, laughing dryly with a half grimace on his face, "and that kinda scares me. I-I like it like this. And I liked the way it used to be, too. Both sides of you, the bastard... and the nice guy right now," he smiled lopsidedly, looking uncertainly up at the older man.

"Is that so," he replied, smiling back. "Well Fullmetal, you know that you can't have both."

"Yeah. That's why... I'm so confused," Ed whispered, slipping off the Flame alchemist's lap.

For a second, the black haired man became startlingly aware of the strange absence of the blond against him.

"I want things to be normal again. I want to get mad at you for calling me short and look at me with that damned annoying smirk on you face," Edward decided, setting himself in front of his desk and looking at him with a determined look on his face; the look that Roy knew him for.

"Very well," Roy said, taking a deep breath and letting it out again. He tried a smirk, and fortunately it did come out as one.

"Bastard." Ed snapped playfully, grinning.

"Shorty." he retorted, relaxing in his office chair.

"This isn't finished. Just you wait till I come back and smash that smirk off your face," the blond said, turning around and walking out his office.

"I'll wait, twerp. I'll wait." Roy smirked, watching his plait bounce from left to right as he left.

Roy sat at his own house at nine o'clock pm, watching the liquid swirl in his cup, making the reflection of his face turn and twist. He was alone, as usual.

He had become accustomed to the complete silence around him at this time of day. It had always been like this since he joined the military. No sound of people laughing, no arguing friends or couples, no family dinners with large servings of potato gravy and watery pudding for desert. It had become something that was, quite frankly, a part of his life that was never going to change.

Mustang let a soft sigh escape from his lips, as he thought about everything that had happened in the past few days, how shocking it all had been.

_I want things to be normal again._

Normal? They both knew that even though that's what they said, deep down it's never going to be normal between them again. It was the sad truth.

Roy was suddenly aware of how long he had been alone. Sure he had dates with woman, and sure he had had girlfriends... and those relationships hardly ever last a week. You couldn't call those times where he had company... company. He was still alone, though he had those women to hang out with. Well more correctly they hang _off_ him, but it's close enough.

He missed the kitty that arrived at his doorstep that other day. He really wished that it hadn't turned into Fullmetal, otherwise he would have a bright-eyed tiny furball to greet him every time he came home. It would've been the best feeling ever, but...

Then there was Fullmetal's confusing feelings for him. One second he looks at him like a god, the other he wants to call him a bastard again like before. It was all so unnerving that he didn't know how to deal with it. Yes, he didn't know how to deal with a 15 year old boy going through something as simple as puberty. It's not as if he himself hadn't gone through it before and didn't know how to solve it.

So why now, when it comes to Fullmetal...?

------------------------------------

Edward lay on his bed that night, thinking. He was a type of person who thought a lot during half-slumber, and these days he thought a lot more. And most of those thoughts consisted of Roy Mustang, his stupid conflicting feelings, and... Roy Mustang.

he sighed deeply as he turned to his side, catching a glimpse of his younger brother sleeping on the bed beneath his, the sheen of the moon reflected on his armor surface.

Ed remembered how he had said that he wanted things to be normal again. He remembered how... he gave up his 'crush' just so he could talk to Roy like before, argue with him and insult him. He knew that the man didn't feel the same about him. Not even close. And of course, that was to be expected. For one thing, he was 29 and he was 15. And he was his superior. And also the biggest problem was probably that they were both _male_.

For that reason... he decided to forget about that damned Flame alchemist. It would take time. Lots of time. But it was for the best. He'd rather not spend the rest of his life looking at that man like he was some kind of god and not achieve anything from it. There was absolutely no point whatsoever.

_Goddamnit Mustang... why are you doing this to me?!_

It made him feel a little sick that he had a crush on a man, and Roy, for that matter. It was really rather ridiculous. How did it all start anyway? He had been so angry at him that day... but it just turned into something else so quickly that he didn't even realize it... and he made stupid decisions. Transmuting himself into a cat was definitely one of them.

--------------------

Feelings swayed back and forth for the two as they put more and more thought into it. And both were wondering why they were even putting this into any more thought when it was already decided. They decided to hate each other like before. To have the sort of relationship where both would just love to set the other one off, to pull the chair out from behind one another. Why would anyone want to have such a relationship, when they had the choice? Unlike Ed, Roy decided to drink it all away until he had to get up from work.

Half stumbling into his office, Roy sat down in his chair feeling intoxicated. Luckily for him, today was Hawkeye's rare days off, so there wouldn't be any yelling at him while his head throbbed. And because no one was really there to supervise them, no one came in to bother him about anything, until there was a knock on the door during his lunch break. "Mmph!" he groaned from his desk, telling the person to come in. "Colonel? I was told to come in and see if you were okay. No one's heard from you all day." It was Ed, who felt pretty uncomfortable still about the whole situation between them. Roy's head was on his desk, the curtains shut behind him to block out all of the blinding sun, only leaving a lamp on in the farthest corner of his room. "Colonel?" "Mmmmph?" "Are you alright?" Roy lifted his head off of his desk and looked at the boy by the door. "Come here, Fullmetal," he growled, his eyes narrowing slightly. Ed was hesitant, but decided to follow the man's stern order. Slowly, the man stood up in his chair and came around the front of the desk, placing himself infront of Fullmetal. Without warning, Roy slapped Ed in the face, making him go from shocked, to hurt, to pissed. "What the fuck was that for??" Ed roared, holding his cheek and getting ready to fight. Roy winced as his head throbbed. "For you!" he roared, getting more in Ed's face. "What do you mean 'for me'? I didn't do anything to you, you fucking ass!" "Yes, you did!" The dark haired man lifted the blond off the floor by the collar of his shirt until he was head height. "You made me happy, and then just took it away from me." Ed looked at him confused. He thought the colonel didn't like him "What-""Shut up!" Roy yelled, shaking Ed a little while he was in the air. "You gave me something to look forward to when I got home! Something I could call company! You took that kitten away from me!" Roy said, his face breaking down into sadness. "Do you know how fucking lonely I am? Why do you think I date so much? I'm fucking 29 and can't find someone that would be happy to be there when I got home from work. I'm not picky. I wouldn't even mind if my something that I call company were to be a cat! That's right! The great Flame Alchemist is an antisocial bastard who doesn't even have the intention span to do his work." He put Ed down as he felt tears raise in his eyes. Slumping down on his knees he bowed his head to just let himself cry. Ed smelt the alcohol on Roy's breath as he was yelled at and looked at the man infront of him. "Taisa, are you drunk?" Roy nodded through his sniffling and shaking. Sighing, and feeling like it was the best thing he could do for the poor man infront of him, Ed pulled the slumped man into a hug. Roy tucked his head into Fullmetal's stomach and tried to stop crying. "Go home, Taisa. I'll say you weren't feeling well." Ed said after a couple minutes of them sitting like that together. Pulling his face off of Ed's stomach, Roy nodded and wiped his eyes. "You're right. I'll go home. Thank you, Ed."

He stood up and looked straight into the young alchemists eyes. With an impulse, he pulled the blond against him and pressed their lips together. When he released Ed after what seemed to be an eternity, and left him in the room. Ed stood there, blushing and stunned. _What the fuck just happened?_

Edward couldn't believe what happened. No, he couldn't. It had been three days since he encountered a drunk Flame alchemist and got a very fierce kiss from him, but he couldn't get it out of his head. Sure enough, he had promised himself to forget, because there was no way that Roy Mustang and Edward Elric would ever work. Firstly, they were completely different in age and rank, and damn they spent their life time hating each other anyway. But Roy kissed him! And he said that he made him happy! So what should he do now?

The next few days of work was hell for the little blond alchemist. He couldn't even think properly because his mind was so filled with questions associated with 'Roy'. He wanted to confront him but that damned bastard was avoiding him like _he_ was the one who slapped him then kissed him. What a weird combination, now that he thought of it.

It was so unfair that the man was acting like he was some invisible thing. He might as well have walked right through him when they passed each other in the corridor. He wanted to fucking punch his face in for acting like such an asshole.

"Damn it! Just 'cause he said all those things, if he was fucking _drunk_ when he said them then it doesn't mean anything at all, stupid!" he hissed at himself, impatiently flipping another page of the book that he was trying to decode. He couldn't lie to himself that he didn't care if the bastard acknowledged his existence or not. In the past he would, without hesitance, say that he didn't care if the man got kidnapped and ripped to shreds in some remote part of the city, but now? No, now was completely different. He wished it wasn't but...

Before he knew it, it was time to leave and go home. Edward didn't know how long it has been since he had lost track of time like that, just by thinking about that stupid up-himself dickface called Roy Mustang.

"Have a nice evening, Edward-kun," Riza Hawkeye said, picking up the panting Black Hayate who wriggled cutely in her arms.

"You too, lieutenant Hawkeye," he replied, smiling as he stood up and gathered together his work.

"Another busy day tomorrow, get some good rest," she said, nodding.

Havoc was saying goodbye to other workers as he lit his eighth cigarette for the day.

"See ya Fullmetal," he said, smacking his back lightly before leaving the room.

Riza followed suit, her dog looking very sleepy in her arms as her clipped up ponytail bounced slightly with every step.

Edward sighed as he left the military headquarters, wondering what was for dinner that night. Al was probably throwing a psych again because he found out that he didn't drink any milk for breakfast.

He lied in bed, sleepless, again. He had been sleepless for almost two weeks now, and he was almost getting used to it, if only it didn't make him so agitated at work. He wiped his blond hair out of his face as he stared out the window at the crescent moon, shadowed by wisps of gray misty clouds. Why was he getting so restless over that stupid bastard? All he was was a stupid pretty-face ladies' man. Bastard.

"I fucking hate you, Mustang," he growled, rolling onto his back. The more he thought about it, the more furious he got. Up till the point where he jumped right out of his bed and pulled a t shirt on and ran out of his house (managing to not wake Al up) to smash that stupid Flame Alchemist's face.

It was almost midnight when Roy heard a series of banging on his door, and shouting. High pitched Edward-shouting.

"Wait, wait! I'm coming!" he called, rushing out of his bed and opening his front door before the blond could knock the whole thing down. God knows if he was planning on blowing the whole thing out, too.

"You fucking bastard! How could you just... kiss me like that and pretend nothing happened? Like I'm…_invisible__?!" _the kid screamed at him, hair a mess from lying in bed, face red, eyes shiny with tears.

"Ed... what are you talking about? Calm down for god's sake, it's so late, you'll wake up the neighbors," he said softly, weakly, trying to grab hold of the younger alchemist's shoulders and stop him.

The fatigue in the man's eyes and face only made him angrier, and he shook away from Roy's hands.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up. I don't care about the fucking neighbors!" Ed shouted, not caring that he was probably humiliating himself by crying and screaming at him like that, "I can't stand you! Do you know that i've spent every hour of the last few weeks trying not to think about your stupid face? And you just go acting like I don't even fucking exist!"

"Ed... I'm sorry," he said softly, not knowing what else to say in response to the boy's shocking words.

He tried to reach out to him again, and this time the blond fell forwards right into his arms like a rag doll.

"Don't touch me, asshole," he mumbled into his cotton pajamas, soaking through the fabric with his tears.

Roy wrapped his arms around him and picked the small limp body up like a father would pick up a child, and carried Ed to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, wiping the boy's hair out of his face and kissing his forehead gently before drawing the blankets over themselves.

"Shut up," Ed grumbled, snuggling close up into him. Roy moved slightly, and the blond instantly grabbed onto him so tightly that it almost hurt.

"Please don't leave," he said in a whisper, looking into his eyes with his shiny golden ones. The man melted a little at his expression, and pulled the smaller alchemist into his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, and don't you either," Roy replied gently. Ed put his arms around him tightly, breathing gradually slowing down and loosing up his tense muscles.

The two said no more in the other's warm embrace, and closed their eyes. It may be the first time in weeks since they both had a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Authors's note: well we hope you liked this chapter, and we'd like for you all to review if you haven't already and we don't mind flames, so go at it! Hope to hear from you all soon!

Until Then,

Krystal TM

&

Kiiroiyumetobu


	3. Storm of the Century

**Disclaimer: We (Kiiroi yumetobu and Krystal TM) do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but we wish. **

**Author(s)'s Note: Okay, so this is another double story I did with a different friend of mine, Kiiroi yumetobu. She does War of the Alchemists and did Raining. Warning to you all, this is yaoi, which is EXTREMELY contagious, and practically incurable. If you have any complaints, go ahead, have at it. Not like we guarantee any sort of change… **

**Chapter 3**

**Storm of the Century**

Roy was the first of the two to wake up and did so carefully, hoping not to wake up the sleeping blond against him. Quietly as he could, he got into his uniform, knowing he had to go to work in an hour. After pulling on his uniform, he moved back over to the bed and ran a hand through Ed's messy hair.

"Edward."

"Mmm."

"Edward."

"Mnnooo."

"Ed."

"No, dammit."

Roy laughed a little to himself as he watched Ed roll over to evade the person trying to wake him. Roy went to the other side and started to mess with him again.

"Edward."

"Mph!"

"It's me Ed."

"I don't like you."

"Aw! What is that? It's me, Roy."

"..."

"Edward."

"Mph."

"Who am I?"

"Hughes."

"What?"

"..."

"Edwaarrrrddd."

"What!?"

Finally Ed opened his eyes to see the taisa poking his ear. He blushed, remembering that they fell asleep together last night and was still in Roy's bed. "Sorry, taisa," Ed apologized, sitting up in the bed. "It's alright. I have to go to work soon. You're welcome to stay here, but don't forget about Alphonse." "I wouldn't forget about Al. When are you leaving?" Ed asked. Roy sat down on the bed, next to Fullmetal. "In about 30 minutes."

"Edward," he said suddenly, turning back around to look at him seriously.

"I'm listening," the blond replied, squirming a little under his staring.

"Were you serious last night? About what you said?" he questioned.

"Yeah," he said softly, looking down and smoothing out a crease on his t-shirt.

"Just... I'm sorry for making you feel like you're invisible because…that's not true. It's not even close to the truth," the black haired man reassured him gently, reaching out to lift his chin, so that their eyes locked onto each other's.

"T-taisa..." he whispered, trembling a little. He was getting extremely embarrassed over this 'romantic' situation. He could feel the heat radiating off his face and it probably looked really funny.

"You're embarrassing me!" Ed half-yelled, struggling away from him and throwing the covers over himself.

Roy's eyebrows rose, surprised by the boy's reaction, and also very amused. He sat down next to the lump on his bed and placed a hand on top of what he thought would be his head.

"I'm sorry. I know you're a teenage boy and all." he apologized, smiling down at the lump.

Ed was acting so sweet, and the way he responded to his actions made him seem so fragile like he was some kind of girl, which made him want to protect him even more.

The blond slowly sat up and peeled the blankets off himself, staring cautiously at the colonel in front of him.

"I'm acting like a girl, right?" he mumbled moodily, confirming Roy's thoughts like he was reading his mind.

"A little. But don't think about it like that!" Roy said quickly, afraid that he might get angry again. Ed noticed it and chuckled slightly.

"I'm not going to punch you for calling me a girl," he said. "I don't want you to walk pass me like I'm the wall again, but don't you use that against me."

"No, I won't," Roy laughed, tugging gently at his braid. After the two tugs he didn't let go of his hair, but sat there and watched him.

"T-taisa?" Ed stammered, feeling uncomfortable again.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked anxiously, unlike the smirking bastard he knew so well. Ed answered with a feeble nod, though something told him no.

He closed his eyes as Roy closed in, his sweet lips that he loved brushing lightly against his lips before pressing gently onto them. Seconds later, he pulled away, leaving a stunned Ed sitting on his bed.

"I'm going to work," he said, smiling, before leaving the room.

"Uh." Ed replied, mind completely blank and heart pounding as he watched the man go.

It wasn't long, about 10-15 minutes before Roy was back again, face red and hair in a mess. "Taisa? What's wrong? Why are you back so soon?" Ed asked, noticing it was unnervingly windy outside. "Work is cancelled for me." Roy answered back, trying to straighten his hair with a childish smile and continued, "That's good. I didn't feel like working today. You should definitely go back home, Ed. I received a call from Alphonse while I was in the offices asking if I knew where you were." Ed blushed, wondering what he would tell his brother this time. That's not what really matters if Roy already told him something. "What did you tell him?" Ed asked. "I told him that you were trying to go to the market to get something when the winds really picked up, and I saw you, and took you to my house." Roy answered, taking off his black top jacket. "And what did Al say?" Ed asked nervously, knowing well that his brother can see through people sometimes. "He believed it from what I heard." Roy said, still smiling broadly.

"Did you eat?"

"No not yet. I was just stretching." Ed replied honestly.

"For ten minutes?" Roy asked in a little laugh.

"We have a lot of muscles in our bodies."

"I know. Are you hungry? I can make you something hot to eat before I take you home."

"Yeah, alright." Ed answered.

And so Roy got cooking and the whole apartment started to smell of breakfast steaks, eggs, bacon, toast, homefries (cube like potatoes cooked with butter, bacon grease, and herbs), and fresh asparagus with a little bit of hollandaise to drizzle on top. (TM: Mmm, now that's a good Southern breakfast!) Ed smiled as he watched the colonel work in the kitchen and grinned at a new thought. Women are the ones who, stereotypically, cook the meals. Roy said that Ed reminded him of a girl a little while ago, but it was Ed who saw Roy as the woman now. "Breakfast is ready. Would you get us some forks, steak knives, and plates?" Roy asked, snapping Ed out of his thoughts. "Sure." Ed obeyed, bringing the items to Roy when he was done so he could load up the plates. "Help yourself to whatever you want to drink." The dark haired man offered. "What do you have?" the younger asked, making his way to the fridge. "Milk." Roy replied evilly. Ed glared at him before actually looking in the cold compartment to gladly pull out orange juice. "Do you want anything?" Ed asked before shutting the fridge door. "I'm having scotch." "Scotch? But it's not even noon yet!" Ed argued against the older man's claim. "Yes, and the storm of the century is on its way." Roy added and Ed's eyes widened. "_The storm of the century_?" "Yep. That's why I want you and Alphonse to have all the dry foods you can with water that can last you a couple of days and go to the military dorms. You'll be safe there for sure and the power is practically guaranteed not to go out." The younger alchemist was silent as he listened to the news. "What about you? Are you going to the dorms, taisa?" "Maybe. It depends if I can make it down there after finishing business here. I have to get my windows secure and everything else. My apartment is old and I have to try to keep whatever that keeps it together…well together." Roy said handing Ed his warm, filled plate.

"Then I want to stay to help you." Ed said, strongly insisting he stayed.

"No. After breakfast I'm taking you to the dorms. I already told Alphonse to grab the materials and meet us there."

"Since when?"

"Since he called."

"You didn't tell me that!"

"Because I knew we'd argue!"

"I'm not arguing!"

"Ed…"Roy started and stopped before he could say anything else. Putting down his plate onto the counter, taking Ed's from him, Roy pulled Ed into a hug. "I want you to go to the dorms because as long as I know where you are and that you're in a safe place, I won't worry." Ed rested his head against the taisa's chest. "But I will worry if I know that you never made it to the dorms. If I stay here and help you, things can get done faster." Roy was silent, trying to break the slow progression of tension between him and the boy in his arms. "Please listen. You can never listen to me again if you listen to me just this once, okay? Please go to the dorms. I don't want to talk about this any more. The more we go on about this, the less time I will have to get there before it gets too bad." Ed silently agreed with a nod of his head as he was let go by the taller man. "Now let's eat before our food gets cold." Roy said with a smile as the two grabbed their plates and fixed their drinks. Their breakfast was delicious and it only took them another 10 minutes to eat the massive amount of food on their plates.

The clouds were dark and massive as Roy was escorting Ed to the dorms. Winds quickly picked up to 40 mph (about 64.37 kilometers per hour) by the time Roy had gotten Ed inside and at the door of his and his brother's refuge. Since no one was in the hall, Roy quickly kissed Ed and nudged him into the room.

"Colonel-"

"Stay."

Roy shut the door, leaving Ed and Al in the dorms as he braved his way back to tend to his apartment. Ed sighed as he turned to his brother, who completely missed the kiss. "Is everything alright, brother?" Alphonse asked. "It's nothing. The colonel better not get hurt by staying at his apartment." Ed said to his little brother while sitting on one of the beds. "He's going to stay at his apartment? Why doesn't he stay here?" the younger brother asked, sitting next to Ed. "He said he had to fix up his apartment before the storm hit. He promised that as soon as he was finished, he would come to the dorms." Ed replied with a sigh. "Brother, what sort of position did you put him in to make him _promise_ to you that he'd come here. Anyways, I thought you hated Colonel Mustang." Al questioned suspiciously. "I-I uh…" Ed started. "And why were you at his apartment again?" The pressure was almost too heavy for Ed to take. He was about to burst. The blond alchemist thought quickly. "I went to tell him about the storm. I heard about it on a radio while I was going out for fresh eggs because ours had gone bad." Al was relatively pleased with that answer, but needed the other one. "So why did you want to tell Mustang? What if he already knew?" Ed was on a roll. "Look. Just because I hate that bastard doesn't mean I want him to just drop over dead. The storm is moving in from the northwest and is only getting stronger, according to the reports from the western parts of the state. There was a lot of damage and I had plans of telling other people, but Mustang wouldn't let me leave." Al had no more questions to Ed's relief. The two were silent as they listened to the harsh drum of the rain on the small, thick glassed window.

Finally Roy had reached his house, taking much longer than it should have because he was being stung by the rain and thrown around a little by the wind. Quickly, he filled up containers of water and foods that he didn't need to cook and put them in the closet in his bedroom, along with a blanket and a pillow. His closet would be the safest part of the apartment since it was in the middle, and the ceiling was the most stable there. He got to work with some towels to put infront of the door so it wouldn't leak in and started to board up some of the windows.

"You know what?" Ed said after a minute of silence between him and his brother. "Hmm?" Ed stood up and pulled on a heavy jacket. "What are you doing, nii-san?" Al asked nervously. "I'm going to go save that bastard's ass." Ed answered and left without letting Al say another word. He broke out into a run and ran all the way to the colonel's apartment again.

There was a fit of loud bangs and a barely recognizable voice coming from the door of Roy's apartment. He quickly ran to unlock it, and opened it. A huge push of wind opened the door fully and threw a figure into his home. With some struggle, Roy had shut the door and went to aid the face down person on his floor. He noticed the blond hair and rolled the body over. "Ed?!" "Taisa!!" Ed threw himself on the colonel in tears, feeling like he's never been so afraid of nature in his life. "I told you not to come back! I told you to stay!" Roy yelled, holding onto the soaking wet boy in his arms, pissed and relieved that Ed made it to him safely. "I know, but that was the order after what you told me." Ed said with some sniffles.

"What do you mean?"

"You said if I listened to you that one time, I'd never have to listen to you again."

"Yes, and I told you to stay at the dorms."

"Yes you did, but that was after you told me to just plain go to the dorms. So the part where you told me to stay was the second order."

"Y-n-uhg." Roy knew he was trapped. Ed had out-smarted him. "You better be thankful you made it here safely and didn't get killed." He said, still holding the blond alchemist. Just as Ed was about to say something a window burst and rain started to pour into the house. Quickly, the two jumped into action and nailed up a piece of tarp from Roy's plant area over the window. "We could use alchemy." Ed told Roy, noticing it wasn't fully closing off the rain and wind. "Yes, but if you take even the slightest material from these walls to help seal it, it could weaken it. I told you my apartment is old and the landlord's idea of renovating it is a new layer of paint and carpet to cover the old floor." Roy said and watched his broken window drip onto his floor. "Then why did you rent out this place?" Ed asked. "Because I didn't know about how old this place was until after I moved in here and I was immediately put on a year long lease. If I leave now, then I'll still have to pay the owner money, even if I don't live there anymore." Roy growled at the thought. "How long ago did you get this apartment?" "About 11 months ago, almost a year; almost free." "And so this storm hits at a perfect time." Ed added with a lopsided smile. "Yeah, but if my apartment is destroyed, then so will my stuff. Lucky for me, the military will automatically supply me an actual house and a couple month pay raise if the place where I'm living gets destroyed." Roy smiled. "Consequences of being a dog aren't always bad. I think they'll give me a house here in East City so that I can continue to work where I live, but it could take anywhere from a day to a month." Ed thought about it and watched the power flicker off. They both laughed. "Well, taisa, if this place does get wrecked, then…then you're welcome to stay with Alphonse and me." Roy smiled and kissed the blond. "Thank you." Ed blushed and thought about how Roy never thanked him before. "Let's just hope your house doesn't get trashed if mine does." The Flame Alchemist looked around the room and listened to the whole place hum and creak. "Eep! Hey!" Ed said, wiping water from his nose. "Where did that come from?" They both looked up above the smaller male and saw a water spot that had developed and started to drip. "It looks like you might actually stay with me, Roy."

The two had worked through the day, the night, and halfway into the morning before they actually couldn't do anything else. All of Roy's emergency candles had burnt out and things were still falling apart in the dark. Sitting down on the wet floor, Ed pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "I'm so cold and so tired. I don't think I can do anything else." Roy, also exhausted and cold, looked down at the little blond. "Come on. We can't do anything in here anymore. It'd be best if we slept." Ed looked up to the tall figure in the dark. "Where can we sleep? The whole apartment is wet, even your room." Roy shook his head. "Everywhere except one place: my closet." Ed was silent as he expected the man to admit he was joking. "Come on." Roy said, heading into his room. Ed looked at the man curiously and followed him in and watched him crawl into his closet. "Come in here, Ed. It's still warm." Ed listened and moved over by the closet. "Taisa, there's no way we could both sleep in there." "We can, but you'll just have to sleep up against me." Roy corrected with a playful smile. "You mean by cuddling?" Ed asked, almost and half expected himself to blush, but didn't. "Do you want to be warm and sleep or not?" With a nod, Ed crawled in, closed the door, and cuddled close to the semi wet, but warm, dark-haired man.

Ed fell into a heavy sleep, his head on the taisa's heart. He must've been asleep only for a few hours when a loud boom and eruption hit him. He tried to get up, but something was stopping him from moving. "Ed! Calm down! Shhh, its okay! Calm down and I'll let go of you." It was Roy's voice. Roy's deep, soothing, wonderful voice there to tell him that everything was okay. He did as he was told and immediately hugged the man who was previously restraining him. "What was that?" Ed asked, his heart still going a million miles an hour. "I don't know. I'll go check." Roy said, letting go of the blond and crawling out of the closet. Ed poked his head out and watched the man get to the doorway and see his jaw drop. "Ed. We need to leave _right now_. Come on!" Roy's urgency alarmed Ed as he was pulled out of the closet, along with the food and water also stored in there. "What happened, Roy? What's wrong?" Ed tried to ask as he was being rushed. "Theroofhascollapsed." The older man rushed into one word. "What?" "Let's go! You grab a bag and your jacket and let's leave!"

Ed was immediately pulled out of Roy's room and right into the danger of the storm outside of the apartment. "Don't let go of my hand!" Roy yelled over the wind as they continued to run. Ed looked behind him and noticed what the colonel had told him a minute ago: the roof had collapsed in the area which he guessed to be the living room. A few moments after that and Roy's whole apartment roof caved in, telling the whole city with a louder boom. Ed was terrified of the damage that was happening to things. Some trees were uprooted, windows were smashed, and debris was rolling and flying all around the street. This storm was massive. "Where are we going?" Ed yelled out to Roy, who held onto Ed tightly so he wouldn't lose him and have him be blown away. "Headquarters." He yelled back, never turning around. Ed immediately thought of his younger brother and hoped that he was smart and stayed inside. He trusted Roy that he'd be safe in the dorms. With a big gust, Ed was ripped out of Roy's hand and on the ground, rolling. Faster than Ed had ever seen, Roy rushed to him and picked him up. "Hold on to me and don't let go!" For the rest of the way Roy carried the little blond so that he wasn't going to lose him again.

It took for what seemed like an eternity until they had reached the office buildings. Going to the dorms would have been another 4 blocks away. Ed got down from Roy's hold infront of the doors. "Open it." Roy said hoarsely and out of breath. Using alchemy, Ed made an unlocked door and the two went through with their little supplies. "Let's go to my office." Roy said, looking a bit wobbly from his body half expecting uneven winds. Ed smiled lightly and joined the man in his office on the second floor.

The two continued their rather childish play until Ed accidentally put all of his weight on Roy's chest, and the chair toppled backwards onto the ground along with the two people on it.

Ed was still laughing his head off like a maniac while Roy was half grunting in pain from the impact and also the heavy blob that was sitting on him, and half laughing (how does that work)

The laughter/sounds of pain continued for a few more minutes until the room fell into an eerie silence. The blond stared down at the colonel beneath him with an expression of awe on his flushed face. He had absolutely no idea what to do, and he was caught between the decision of either closing in on the little distance between them, or to get off him and pretend nothing happened. Right now his mind was just literally blank.

Roy looked up at the younger alchemist uncertainly, just as astounded and helpless as him, and all he could do was stare… and stare… and stare in Edward's golden eyes, with chestnut browns swirling inside them like a pot of honey being stirred gently by a wooden spoon.

"I… er…" Ed whispered, tucking a bit of loose hair behind his ears, "um…"

Roy didn't make a sound- Ed wasn't making any effort of getting off him either.

"You don't need permission to…" the man started, breaking off because he didn't really know if Ed _did_ want to kiss him.

The blond responded by smiling a nervous smile, then leaning in, closer and closer, till his lips touched feather-light against Roy's, stopping right there and not moving.

The colonel felt him shiver when his gloved fingers reached up to touch the back of Ed's neck, that relaxed slowly against him as he pulled the smaller figure down, deepening the uncertain kiss. Ed was glad, and he melted into the man below him, heartbeat going haywire as the man's soft lips pressed against his own, just gently enough, and just deeply enough.

There was nothing more that could be this perfect, Roy holding him, his heart beating against his own chest, his hand slipping into his hair and caressing the back of his neck so softly it felt like the wind whispering against his bare skin.

Their lips parted very slightly, the two still mesmerized from the brief seconds just before that felt like eternity to the younger alchemist.

"Do you trust me?" Roy asked gently, holding his face in his hand.

"Of course I do. Why would I be here if I didn't?" Edward smiled, closing his eyes for a long time to calm down his pulsing heart.

"That's good. You're really… not invisible, okay… you're the only thing who's… _not_ invisible," the Flame alchemist said slowly, then shaking his head in frustration over how it didn't make sense at all, "no, just… okay. When you're in a room or a place, with or without other people… to me it's like… everything else just dissolves into nothingness around you. You get me?"

Ed's face flushed from pale pink to crimson as he listened to the man's words.

"W-w-well… u-uh, okay. Yeah I… I-I of course I… get you," he stammered, completely shocked.

Roy laughed, embarrassed as well. It wasn't everyday that he would say something like that… not to a young boy… not to anyone. He guessed he was brave, saying that.

"I'm not a romantic person," he apologized, smiling, not smirking.

"But that was. Romantic, I mean… it was. Very," Ed replied, still speaking in broken sentences and trying to ignore his face which he could even feel himself was completely red.

"I tried," Roy replied, laughing softly, "can you…?"

Ed gasped, and nodded, getting off him immediately so the man could sit up. He had totally forgotten that he had been sitting on his superior.

The Flame Alchemist held him, loosely at first, then a little tighter as the small figure melted away in his arms, sighing out quietly. Roy couldn't explain how this boy made him feel. He wasn't alone anymore. It was so different, in the matter of a few hours… because of Edward.

He pulled away, chuckling at his own sappy thoughts, at how ridiculous, but true, it all was. "You're embarrassing me again," Ed complained, trying not to meet his eyes.

Roy mumbled an apology, still smiling, and lifted Ed's face to kiss him gently again. Ed let him, and then he slowly began kissing back, anxiously. It went from that and then not anymore, then hungrily. At the back of his mind he wanted the man to do a whole lot more, but he was scared that it might all go wrong.

The older alchemist's lips trailed down the boy's jawbone, down to his pale neck, where he brushed away his blond hair and planted slightly moist kisses on the skin there gently, careful not to mark the sensitive skin. Ed's response was immediate and expected, as he gasped loudly at the new feel of the man's warm mouth against his body, and he was wondering if his heart was going to burst. Roy's lips moved to rest gently against his pulse, then for a short few seconds his tongue flicked out to caress the warm skin, feeling the boy shudder in surprise and pleasure beneath him. He moved down, sucking gently at the jut of his collarbone, teeth scraping lightly against the skin.

Ed's mind was spinning, and he wondered how this man could make his heartbeat and mind go completely insane with such simple and slight touches. He felt his hand moving from his neck to the front of his stomach, where he stroked his chest through his clothes, and even that made him release a small moan of appreciation.

"Ed…" Roy whispered, warm breath blowing against his neck.

He didn't know why he called his name, but he supposed that it didn't serve much purpose. There was this part in the back of his mind that was turning into lust, and he wanted a lot more than what it were right now. He pulled up his top, guiding Roy's hand to slip underneath and make contact with the bare skin.

Roy's black eyes were widened in surprise, and Ed saw the same lust inside his eyes that he was doing very well to restrain, and he was impressed by that. The Flame alchemist's slight frown asked him a question, and Ed's small nod granted him permission to continue. He carefully stroked the boy's skin beneath his clothes, taking in the beautiful, smooth warmth of it, and at the same time Ed's eyes shut tightly, head raised to the ceiling as he absorbed the pleasurable feel that Roy's fingers were providing him.

He was about to urge the Flame alchemist to continue, when suddenly a loud knock pulled them out from their heaven, shocked faces turning towards the wooden door of the office.

Roy thought quickly and looked to Ed. "Put on your jacket," he whispered, making rushing hand gestures. Ed was in shock, but followed taisa's instructions the best he could. Another loud knock and a voice came from the door. "Colonel? Are you in there?" It wasn't a voice that either could recognize, but that didn't make them stop rushing. Once Ed had gotten on his red jacket that was rather wet Roy called back in response. The door opened and a soldier, who was on patrol duty in the building, came in and saluted to his superiors. "Is everything alright, sirs? The doors downstairs that lead to the lobby have been reformed by what looks like alchemy. I was wondering if you knew who that was." Roy looked to Ed, who didn't flinch a bit and took the blame. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was me. The door wasn't opening and we really needed to get inside. There didn't seem to be anyone here." The soldier relaxed from his salute and smiled. "Why didn't you go to the dorms? If you don't mind me prying." Ed didn't really know why, so Roy answered instead. "From where we were coming from, it would've taken longer to get there opposed to here. The couches will work fine for us." "Yes sirs. Well, I have to continue my duty on the other side of the building where I'm supposed to be. I just saw the light from the fire from under the door and decided to investigate." Roy smiled his signature smile. "No problem. Good work. If you don't mind, I think both of us are pretty tired." The soldier bowed. "Yes sir." With that he left. Roy waited for the soldier to get out of hearing distance before he locked the door to his office and went back to Ed with a crooked smile.

"Lucky we weren't very far, huh?" Ed nodded and scooted closer to Roy. "I don't get why you made me put on my jacket, but-" He was cut off by Roy's increase in closeness as well, making Ed's rather bowed head touch Roy's chest. Surprisingly, Ed didn't blush, but rather melted into the man, cuddling against him sweetly. Roy smiled and held the blond in a light squeeze. After a minute of that, Ed partially detached himself from the taisa and kissed the older alchemist slowly. They progressed again to the spot where they left off. Ed lay down on the floor and Roy climbed overtop of him, holding Ed's shirt up as he made the gentlest touches with his lips against Ed's torso. The blond moaned with satisfaction and felt the lust drive back into his body with a want that was so strong, it quite literally took over. Ed pulled Roy up by the collar of his shirt and started to kiss him strongly. "Taisa, I ..." Ed stopped and Roy waited for some sort of finish or end to his sentence. "Hmm?" He urged in the small break he had in the kiss. "I...I..." Ed started and never finished again. Roy snaked a hand down to Ed's pants just as it sounded like he was going to finish his sentence, but stopped because of the awkward surprise. "I...think we should stop here." Ed whispered in a voice that was barely audible. Roy removed his hand and brought it to caress Ed's face and hair. "Alright." Roy bent down and kissed the blond beneath him and sat up, feeling the need to sleep pound him. With a yawn the dark haired man suggested they get some sleep. "Yeah. I'm exhausted." Ed sat up after Roy got off of him and looked at the fire Roy had started in the fireplace when they had first entered. "Can we sleep by the fire?" Ed asked with a face that was accented by the fire itself. Roy admired the warm, soft, and cute color it added to Ed's face and nodded. "Sure. Want to sleep on the floor or on the couch?" "Couch." The two worked together in rotating the couch to face the fire and move it close so they could actually feel the fire's warmth. The two undressed and redressed into warmer, drier clothes and fell asleep on the couch quickly, only hoping that they didn't have to go back out into that storm.


	4. Caught with Our Pants Down

**Disclaimer: We (Kiiroi yumetobu and Krystal TM) do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but we wish. **

**Author(s)'s Note: Okay, so this is another double story I did with a different friend of mine, Kiiroi yumetobu. She does War of the Alchemists and did Raining. Warning to you all, this is yaoi, which is EXTREMELY contagious, and practically incurable. If you have any complaints, go ahead, have at it. Not like we guarantee any sort of change… **

**Chapter 4**

**Caught With Our Pants Down**

It took only a few minutes when Edward's stomach started to grumble. Very loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Roy asked, then damning himself for asking a question that had a very obvious answer.

"But it's not all that convenient to go out at this weather, right?" Ed mumbled, holding his stomach. Considering the usual amount of food he ate everyday, the Flame alchemist was very impressed that he wasn't throwing a tantrum at the moment about being starving.

"No, there's a restaurant nearby and we can go there. They're always open," he replied, shrugging on his black coat.

"I don't wanna have to go out there in the rain and thunder again," Ed said, pulling a face.

"You can use me as a shield," Roy offered, opening the right side of his jacket to make space for him. They weren't even out of the military headquarters yet.

"Yay!" Ed cheered, running straight into the dark little space and settling himself there like some kind of parasite on a tree (huh?)

Roy chuckled and they made their way out the office.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"I don't care. Lots and lots of whatever tastes good," Ed replied from inside his jacket. (Not literally inside but… kinda like outside but half in… you get the idea)

"Right. I really know what you're talking about," he laughed. He opened his umbrella and shielded the two of them from the pouring rain that splattered down onto the umbrella like bullets.

"I just realized… we could use alchemy! Then we wouldn't need a stupid umbrella," Ed remembered.

"Might be dangerous when the lightening is so strong," Roy commented as it thundered again. Ed shivered.

They walked into a bright restaurant and were greeted by five or so waitresses, who all started whispering, "ooh"-ing and "ahh"-ing and blushing and giggling at the sight of Roy.

"Welcome to our restaurant! Please take a seat, sirs," the brunette said sweetly, gesturing towards a table next to the window.

Roy gave her his famous bastard/flirty smile and the poor girl died right on the spot.

Ed sniggered at her reaction as he left the little place in Roy's jacket and made his way to their table.

They made themselves comfortable and Roy nonchalantly read his menu, while Ed looked at his with a frown of utmost concentration on his face.

"What would you sirs like to have?" another woman said, arms clutched at the front. She wore a cute costume in red and white with lacy trimmings, and the red and white ribbon in her black hair matched the uniform. She was slim and quite tall, with a rather full chest.

Ed looked annoyed as Roy placed his orders whilst multitasking (flirting with the waitress).

"Hurry up, I'm hungry," Ed complained. It was the truth, and he was also quite pissed off at the lady who was chatting non stop to his Roy and fluttering her eyelashes. And she should really button up that shirt of hers, or buy one in a bigger size.

"Don't mind my son, he's quite rude," the man apologized. Ed fumed, but Roy hushed him with a look of warning in his eyes.

When the woman left, Ed leaned across the table and started whispering fiercely to him.

"I'm not your damn son! And how could you flirt with her like that in front of me?" he growled.

"Don't you think it's a bit dodgy to have a grown man going to a restaurant with a young boy like yourself? Ed, I'm just trying to make it safer for the two of us. And if I don't flirt, that kind of ruins my reputation. People would start to suspect." Roy replied reasonably, "look, I'll make it up to you. Don't be mad, Ed, okay? Give me a smile. Yes, there we go- a nice, big, grin. "

Ed still looked a bit pissed as Roy pulled his face with his gloved hands, making him 'smile' even though he really didn't want to.

Ed acted like a monster and practically inhaled all of his food while Roy kept his table manners. The same group of waitresses watched as secretively as a group of waitresses could watch.

Eventually both of them finished, paid off their food, and left the amazingly open restaurant into the storm to brave back to the Headquarters. The winds and the rain were coming down even faster, harder, and heavier than before, making sure Ed stuck right to Roy's side under his coat to protect him from the storm.

It seemed like an eternity for the two poor alchemists as they sat in Roy's office with positively nothing to do but play cards and sleep, which just wasn't an option since they were wide awake. Sure enough, both of their stomachs where roaring around dinner time and the restaurant was sure to clear out and be closed by now.

"What do we do? Do you have any food? What was in the bag that I carried here the first time?" Ed asked as his stomach cried again.

"Water and a blanket. No food though." Roy replied lazily, just feeling like his stomach was about to growl. There was a silence between the two as they set down a few more cards during their card game of war. "We could always raid the mess hall's kitchen," Roy said at last. "You mean the military cafeteria? What sort of good food could they possibly have?" Ed asked looking up as they placed down they're cards. Both put down queens. "Damn. One-two-three...WAR!" Roy won that round. "You'd be surprised. It doesn't always look good, but they have normal ingredients just like any other person would have. Why don't we raid it, anyways? What could possibly happen if someone caught us in there?" Ed had no argument to that. "Alright, well I think we should go now. It's practically impossible to just expect a finish anytime soon on this game."

It was so eerie to walk down the dark and absolutely deserted halls of the Eastern Headquarters, but, none the less, the two alchemists made it to the cafeteria and into the walk-in refrigerator. "I can't see in here." Ed complained as he attempted to look in the boxes of "food". The door to the walk in suddenly shut and the room went pitch black. Ed froze in slight fear and tensed quickly when he felt someone breathing down his neck. "Roy? Is that you?" There was no answer from the person, but the breathing moved up and in on his ear. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" asked Roy's voice softly as he nipped Ed's ear. The blond alchemist sighed in relief. "Taisa, you jerk! That's not funny. I-" Ed was stopped from making anymore understandable words by a piece of a cupcake that was put in his mouth. Ed moaned as his mouth watered at the taste of it.

"You want more?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

Roy lit a lighter and held the rest of the cupcake in his other hand. "What's the magic word?" He teased. Ed swallowed his bite and gave the man a coy look as he moved in on him. "Please, taisa?" The older man smiled and handed the younger one the rest of the cupcake, helped himself to one, found and lit a candle, and stuffed a few apples, oranges, cans of juice, and small packages of already cooked meat into a canvas sack. Ed sat himself against a bare part of the walk-in's wall and munched away on his cupcake and was followed soon by the Flame Alchemist who handed him another cupcake.

Thirty or so minutes after gorging themselves on cupcakes the two of them sat shoulder to shoulder. Roy looked over at the blond and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Ed asked, not opening his eyes. Roy stopped laughing. "You've got icing on your face." The blond opened his eyes and lifted a hand to wipe it off when Roy stopped him and kissed it off of the corner of Ed's mouth. The smaller alchemist felt like blushing, but just smiled instead as the man gently claimed his lips and straddled him. The dark haired man almost immediately made them progress to a rough kiss, and started to pull off Ed's clothes. "Taisa, you're horny." Ed confronted as Roy removed his red and black jacket. "I've never really been able to do anything sexual without being horny. Passion has only happened to me once before with someone who I loved at the time. I've never been able to do it. Probably because I've never been so deeply in love since then." Roy said all this as he removed Ed's black tank top, licking and kissing from his neck to the hem of his pants. It sort of hurt Ed's feelings to hear that Roy wasn't in love with him, but got over it when he couldn't honestly answer on whether or not he was in love with Roy, either. A teasing and most pleasureful touch to his groin snapped Ed out of his thoughts and made him moan loud. "Can I?" Roy asked, nipping Ed's neck as he massaged and rubbed Ed's growing erection. The little alchemist couldn't get himself to verbally say anything other than moans, so he nodded. The Flame Alchemist smiled as he removed his military jacket, white collared shirt, and coat tail, then started to teasingly undo Ed's belt and pants. "Please, taisa. H-hurry." Ed whimpered as Roy leveled him flat on his back on the cold floor and took off his pants. "Ah... so I'm not the only one horny, huh?" Roy joked as he looked down at Ed's erection making a little tent in his boxers, looking like it was going to bust out any second. The boxers were fully removed and Roy's tongue went straight to the tip of Ed's penis while his hands went to Ed's testicles to massage them. The blond couldn't stop moaning and he arched his back high as Roy's entire mouth engulfed him. "T-t...taisa..." Roy worked Ed until he knew that he was close to climax, then withdrew his mouth and took off his boxers and pants. The older alchemist harshly started to grind himself against Ed's wet and hot erection. Quickly, they both climaxed and Roy lapped it all up before just standing on all fours above Ed. Roy lowered his lips down to the boys and kissed him sweetly while brushing the honey colored hair out of his face.

Roy and Ed froze inside the fridge (ha, pun) as the cafeteria ladies walked in, equally shocked and doing their best to try not to scream.

"Sir! What… what in the _world_ are you doing?" the blond one asked, face flushed red.

"… uh, I… I can explain," Roy stuttered, stepping away from the scared-to-the-point-of-dropping-dead-on-the-spot Ed, who immediately tried to pull all of his clothes together again.

"I don't really think… _this_ needs anymore explaining," the redhead mumbled, turning away in embarrassment as Roy cleared his throat and fixed up his clothes.

The black haired women had a strange expression on her face.

"If we spread this out into the military, you realise, you'd lose your job in the blink of an eye," she pointed out the obvious, looking smug for some reason.

"I would advice you against that," the Flame alchemist replied calmly, stepping in front of Edward protectively.

"And how do you plan on doing so?" she snapped, "having two men whom _clearly_ one of them is underage, doing this kind of unspeakable act in our _kitchen_ isn't something I plan on pretending not to see and walk on."

Ed sniffed angrily at the 'underage' part, which probably implied at his lack of height, while Roy was silent for a few seconds.

"Fine. We'll make a deal," he said softly.

"What _kind_ of deal?" the women snapped, "don't think that I'm the type of person whose eyes light up at the sound of money, because I'm not going to let you two off for a few coins from your dirty pockets."

"Iris, calm down," the redhead said worriedly, stepping in between her and the two alchemists.

"Alright, look, we're not here to make your lives difficult, so I don't want to make a big deal out of this," she said gently, ignoring the protest of her fiery co-worker.

"We don't want to create trouble for you either, madam," Ed mumbled, "It was just that sometimes it's hard to control yourself when your-"

Roy cut him off with an elbow in the stomach, eyebrow twitching.

"How about you two work in the cafeteria for us for two weeks when we're off? It's not much to ask of and it's not unreasonable either. That way you help us and we help you keep your secret," she said, smiling. 'Iris' looked clearly pissed off behind her, and Ed was about to pull his tongue at her childishly but decided against it since he didn't want another hard elbow in the stomach.

"Of course, that's fine with us. I'm sorry for all the trouble," Roy replied.

"Hmm… lets see, these days it's kinda busy at night, so why don't you two act as kitchen hand at 8:00 pm every night starting tomorrow to prepare the food for the next day? That'll cut our work load, Sheather," the blond suggested.

"And then while they cook _we_ can go and party," she laughed. Iris looked a bit happier at that comment.

"Alright then, meet you two 8:00 sharp tomorrow night," Iris snapped, "don't be late or there'll be trouble."

"Yes, madam," Roy said sincerely, bowing his head. When he looked up the blond women flashed a flirty smile at him, as if oblivious to the fact that a few minutes ago him and Ed were just… well… you know.

They left the fridge and the two alchemists made their way back to Roy's office.

"Heh. That was embarrassing," Ed sniffed, avoiding to look at his superior's face as they walked back side by side.

"… Ed, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Maybe it was a bit too quick, at the wrong place as well…" Roy sighed, looking down.

The real reason that Ed was pissed was because they got interrupted in the middle of 'it', but naturally he didn't say that out loud.

"It's okay. That was a once-in-a-lifetime experience of seeing the shocked faces of cafeteria women seeing gay men in action," he half joked, nudging Roy in his side.

The older alchemist looked at him, one eyebrow raised in amusement at his crude joke, and Ed turned away again, blushing despite himself.

"You've still got your rotten sense of humour after that kind of situation?" he chuckled, opening his office door.

"Hey, if anyone's sense of humour's rotten, it's yours, taisa," Ed retorted, pointing a finger right beneath his nose.

Roy smirked, bit the tip of his glove and pulled it off in one swift jerk of his head, then he grabbed hold of that and gently sucked on his index finger.

Ed almost moaned at that, as he felt his frozen finger shivering inside his hot, sexy mouth.

The man rolled his tongue around it, enjoying the shocked and aroused look on the young alchemist's face as he helplessly watched him have his way with his… finger.

And deep down, how the two of them wished that Roy was sucking on something else, as perverted as they were.

Roy nudged the door close behind them, carefully locking it, then pulled Ed roughly into his arms and kissed him furiously.

Ed moaned into his open mouth as he raked his fingers into his velvety black hair, grabbing hold of it tightly as the other man ran his hand through his braid, loosening it. The blonde's hair fell down his shoulders at once in a wavy golden river. Roy took a handful of it, amazed at its softness that was mismatched on a boy who could be so rough and violent sometimes.

He stopped letting his thoughts occupy his brain as Ed began to instinctively rub his body into his own, but really he had no other choice than to focus on that feeling in his chest and lower body instead.

"R-roy, I…" the boy gasped, the eyes on his flushed face closed tightly in pleasure, "I…"

"What?" Roy replied, voice soft and deep with arousal as he drew Ed's writhing body even deeper against his own.

"… I don't want to stop…"Ed gasped, forcing his glazed eyes open to look at his lover.

"I know you don't," he replied, then stealing away his breath with a deep kiss again.

Ed mumbled something against his mouth, but he couldn't say anything else as Roy ran his hot lips down the side of his neck.

"…R-roy, shit, I…"

Unwillingly, Roy stopped himself and tore himself away from the younger alchemist, and swallowed down the lust that was threatening to take over his senses.

"… you don't want us to get caught again?' he finished, breathing quickly.

"…yeah. Sorry," he mumbled, looking away embarrassedly.

"Alright. I understand," he sighed, "you're totally right."

"That doesn't mean I didn't want to or anything!" Ed burst out, looking up at him with a look of panic on his face.

"I know, I know. Don't be stupid," Roy said grimly, "but we have to be careful. I'm sorry for getting carried away."

"I'm sorry too," he said, blushing. Roy smiled at his cuteness and bent down to kiss him, and Ed lifted his head to meet his lips. They stopped as their mouths were just inches apart.

"On second thoughts, we'd… we'd better not," Roy mumbled, straightening up and distancing himself with Ed.

"Uh. Right," he agreed, clearing his throat, "uh, so… I'll, uh, take the couch."

"Yeah, okay… _what_?" Roy burst out, distracted. Ed sniggered, and jumped onto the leather sofa and made himself comfortable.

"Geez. Fine, be that way," the man grumbled, walking off to sit at his desk in his swivel chair.

He watched as Ed quickly drifting off to sleep, before trying to do the same himself a few minutes later.


	5. What Goes on in My Bed, stays in My Bed

Disclaimer: We (Kiiroi yumetobu and Krystal TM) do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but we wish. 

Author(s)'s Note: Okay, so this is another double story I did with a different friend of mine, Kiiroi yumetobu. She does War of the Alchemists and did Raining. Warning to you all, this is yaoi, which is EXTREMELY contagious, and practically incurable. If you have any complaints, go ahead, have at it. Not like we guarantee any sort of change…

Chapter 5  
What Goes On In My Bed, Stays In My Bed

The two alchemists slept soundly as the hurricane (or cyclone for those of us on the other hemisphere)-like storm finished of its last rants. Morning came in a pretty pinky-orange glow, air heavy with humidity, birds singing for the first time in two days, and jobs resuming to their normal schedules. Most military officials were given the day off to repair whatever they had broken or get whatever they lost in the storm's fury. They would have slept in later if the phone to the taisa's office didn't ring at 7:10 A.M., waking them both with its obnoxious noise. Roy was the first to pick up the spazzing object first and answered with a slurred, "hello?"  
"Colonel? It's Alphonse. Is brother with you?? I tried calling your house, but it said that your phone was disconnected so I went there a couple minutes ago and your house is gone!!!!!! Brother went after you to help board up your house for the storm. Did he make it okay?? Do you know where he is??" There was a loud inhale on the other line as Alphonse made his first intake of breath since he spoke. "Everything is alright, Alphonse. Ed is right here in my office-"Roy was cut off by the spazzing armor on the other side of the phone, "Can I talk to him please, sir?" It took the Flame Alchemist a second to recompose himself from the ear-splitting shrieks of a worried-to-death Al. "Ed," he called out to the blond figure who was taking up the entire couch. He didn't move. "Ed." Nothing, no grunt, no moving, just nothing. "FULLMETAL!" Roy half yelled to see the boy's upper body jerk up in some sort of limp Muppet way. "What?" "You're brother is going to wet himself if you don't talk to him right this second. So get your ass over here and talk to him before he blows out my other ear drum." Roy demanded, lowering his head on his desk and holding out the phone impatiently. Ed got up without looking and retrieved the phone.  
"Hello?" "Ed! Are you alright, brother? I've been so worried! How did you end up at Head Quarters? Did you get hurt when Mustang's house collapsed? I-""Al!" Ed interjected. Alphonse really must've been worried. "Yes?" "Everything's fine. We got out before it completely fell apart and we toughed our way over here. I'm fine, he's fine, we're fine, okay? Don't worry about it; I'll be over there in a half an hour." Ed said reassuringly, still trying to wake up. Al sighed. "Alright, but why a half an hour, brother? It only takes a couple of minutes to get from HQ to the dorms." Ed's stomach growled loudly, loud enough for Al to hear it over the phone. "Oh, you're hungry. How about I just meet you at the house, brother? I'll take our stuff back over there while you eat." Ed yawned, and grunted in response. "See you later."  
Ed grabbed a chair, pulled it up to the desk and rested his head on it, facing the half asleep Roy. "Lazy bastard," Ed mumbled playfully. "That's not very nice," Roy said back almost in a whisper, then opening his sleepy eyes to look at him "sternly". Ed put on a sorry puppy face, making Roy laugh. "Stop," he half demanded in his chuckle, "I'm not really awake yet to resist that sort of stuff." Ed's stomach roared again, making him curl into himself a little. "Can we go eat now, I'm starving!" The blond whined and looked up to the dark haired man pathetically. "Alright, let's get you something to eat. Wanna go raid the walk-in in the cafeteria kitchen again?" Roy asked with a devious smirk plastered on his face. Ed returned the look and sighed. "I wish. It was a lot of fun seeing those cafeteria ladies like that yesterday, but I don't feel like working the late shift and being kitchen bitch for the rest of my life. We best just leave it up to rooms where we can lock and isn't somewhere that's generally open to the public." "Like your room?" Roy snuck in. "What? My room? What the hell?" Roy continued to smirk as he got up and went to grab his boots. "You said that if my house collapsed, I could stay with you. So, unless you've got a guest bedroom, I'm bunking with you." Ed gave him a look. "Taisa, what about Al? He won't get it why we're together like that. We do have an extra bedroom in our house though." "Damn. Anyways, let's get you something to eat." Roy said with a sigh and opened his office door.  
"So that's it?"  
"So what's it?"  
"You…never mind. Let's just get some food before I implode."

It was the first night that they were to begin working as kitchen hands. The three ladies that ran in on them doing… you-know-what… were now ordering them around, telling them where all the equipment were and what they need to finish making by the next morning.  
"Okay, so here are the pots and pans, got it? After you're finished with them, make sure you wash and dry them properly and put them back at the exact same place. Otherwise there'll be trouble," the black haired cook said sternly, pointing a wooden spoon at the two alchemists.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed mumbled, rolling his eyes and getting a nudge in the ribs from Roy in return.

"I think we'll be fine. You girls go ahead and have fun then," he said sweetly, unleashing his 'charm'.

It no doubt had effect on even the bitchy black haired one, and they ordered them around a little more before leaving the kitchen.

Edward let out a grateful sigh when they closed the door behind them.

"The coast is clear," the Fullmetal alchemist grinned, "now we can relax."  
"What do you mean, relax?" Roy said crossly, whacking him on the head with the pile of recipes, "we have to get through all of these dishes and prepare the breakfast for tomorrow morning."

"Awww… you're kidding me, right?" Ed complained, rubbing his head where he got hit and shrinking away from the huge stack of dishes.

"Stop being lazy, Ed. Let's start, alright? You wash, and I'll dry."

"Argh. Fine… wait… WHAT? No! YOU wash! I'm not washing!"

"We'll swap half way then! Geez!"

They grumbled like old men as Ed began the washing first, rolling up his sleeves and dunking his (short) arms deep into the soapy water.  
"This will take a billion years to get through," he complained.  
"Take it as experience for when you become a housewife," Roy joked.  
"Shut up! Who wants to be a housewife??" Ed shouted, flicking foam at him.  
Roy blocked the attack with his tea towel, smirking.  
"You'd make a really cute one, too."  
"SHUT UP! I'll get you for that!"  
"Just wash the dishes already!"

---------------------

After a few hours of struggling, arguing and fighting, the two alchemists somehow got all of their jobs done. Ed was complaining about how tired he was and how his fingers were about to break off as Roy half carried him out of the kitchen because he was 'too tired to walk' despite his energetic non-stop whining.  
"Would you shut up already? My ear drums are about to burst from your continuous complaints," Roy moaned, kicking the door shut behind him and carrying the lump back to his office.  
"No! And think of it, we still have to suffer for like, two more weeks! I'd rather be force-fed a glass of milk than this sort of torture!" he half-screamed (in the poor Flame alchemist's ears), kicking his feet a little like a baby.  
"Stop wriggling! I swear, if you shout anymore I'm just going to drop you right here!" Roy commanded as they approached his office.  
Ed fell quiet obediently as he didn't want to make Roy too mad or drop him for that matter, and waited quietly on the couch where he was 'deposited' while Roy went to gather together his things. He was done pretty quickly.  
"Do you have any idea when the military can get you a new house?" Ed asked as Roy opened the door.  
"Trying to count down the days until you can kick me out? It's only been one night." Roy teased.  
Ed pouted, "No I was just wondering if you heard anything. I actually enjoy the idea of you staying with me. I'm surprised you haven't come over into my room and raped me yet."  
"Oh, no. You can't call it rape when you're willing. Besides I like it at your house. It beats living by myself." Roy said with a small hint of sadness.  
"You mean short term or long term?"  
"Long term? You wish. That's until I get bored of you."  
"You wouldn't do that to me! You wouldn't dare, you bastard!"  
Roy laughed and pinched his cheeks, and left the office with Ed following suit.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Ed repeated once they were out of the building, a little doubt inside him. Roy stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the dark streets to look back at him. "Do you think that I'll ever do something like that, Ed?" he asked him seriously, "do you think I really don't care about you at all?" "Sometimes I just can't tell whether you're joking or not, that's all," Ed mumbled, blushing. Roy leaned down to him, sighing. "Ed, I care about you more than anyone else. Now, and hell, maybe even long after now. Okay? Perhaps I joke too much, but you shouldn't really take my words seriously when I tease you," he explained, holding his cheek tenderly. Ed looked like the cat got his tongue for a few seconds, then he shrugged him off embarrassedly. "Don't say soppy stuff like that. It's gross," he complained, looking away shyly. Roy chuckled and offered him his hand, which he took uncertainly. "Let's go before we catch our death of cold," he said, holding the blond's small hand tightly inside his own. Ed smiled secretly to himself as they made there way back to his house through the black streets.

Roy had been staying at Ed's house for a little under a week before he started to go crazy. "Al doesn't know. He wouldn't get it. Please understand, taisa," Ed would tell him every time Roy would try to spend any extra time with Ed or sneak a kiss when they were alone in the halls or rooms. Ed really seemed to mean it in the best way possible and always took the kiss when Roy tried to give it to him, but the inability to give affection to him was driving Roy insane. Half of his want was out of lust, the other half was purely out of his feelings for Ed.  
Late at night Roy sneaked in Ed's room and sat of the edge of his bed, watching him sleep. Luckily for Roy, Alphonse doesn't sleep or stay in Ed's room at night, in fear he might wake his brother. Ed was lying on his side, bangs covering part of his face, braid frayed with random pieces that have escaped from his tossing and turning, his expression so soft and peaceful. Roy smiled at the sleeping blond and ran the back of his fingers across his cheek like a light breeze, brushing away the bangs. Ed was in such a deep sleep that he didn't move or twitch at his touch. Angling and positioning himself right, Roy lowered himself down and kissed the blond softly. Ed woke up with a jump and tried to push Roy away, only able to break the contact of their lips. The dark haired man wrapped his arms around the little figure to calm him. "Taisa, what are you doing? I-" Ed started but Roy hushed him with another soft kiss. "Shhh. I know, but I can't take it anymore. Please… at least just this once. I promise to keep quiet." Ed sighed as Roy gave him a puppy dog face. "I don't want to go far." He responded and Roy smiled, and kissed him passionately, holding him tight. Roy moved from Ed's lips, down his neck, and onto his collarbone giving light kisses along the way. The blond smiled at the refreshing feeling of being touched so sensually. Roy removed his and Ed's shirts, tossing them on the floor and claimed the skin on Ed's stomach after pushing him over. Ed squeaked quietly as he was pushed over backwards and fell on his pillows lightly. "Easy, taisa." He warned. Roy nodded solemnly and continued about his work. He moved up and down the blond's stomach and chest, licking and sucking gently at the more sensitive areas. The blond twitched slightly. Roy locked lips with Ed and lowered a hand under the elastic of Ed's boxers and pajama pants. Ed's back arched and his eyes shut tightly as he felt the fingers wrap gently around his crotch. The Flame Alchemist smiled and claimed Ed's open neck and the underside of his chin as he ran his thumb over the tip sensually. Fullmetal leaned to the side and shivered at the feel of the taisa's fingers and lips. "Roy, please, I don't want to go any farther, just in case." The blond whispered, taking a handful of Roy's hair. Roy pulled away and looked at the blond in front of him. "Do you want to stop right now?" Ed looked down, biting his lip, and nodded. "I'm sorry, taisa." The dark haired man nodded at the request and kissed Ed on the lips as he pulled out his hand from Ed's pants. "Don't worry about it. That was good enough for me."  
Roy was about to crawl off of Ed's bed when his hand was grabbed. He turned to be face to face with the blond, who gently kissed him after a couple of seconds of staring into his eyes. "What ever happened to you not liking the mushy crap?" Roy asked quietly with a chuckle. Ed blushed and looked down at the bed and fiddled with the sheets. "Okay, so I like it," he admitted. Roy was about to get up again when Ed called out to him. "Taisa, please stay in here with me."  
"Until you go to sleep?" Roy asked, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.  
"I want you to sleep in here with me." Ed said meekly, blushing strongly.  
"Oh," Roy hummed with a chuckle. "So you want me to sleep with you?"   
"Shut up, you know what I mean!"

Roy sighed and crawled back into the bed and under the covers, Ed following and snuggling up against him once he settled in. The smaller alchemist smiled as Roy pet his hair. They were quiet for a long time, both of them drifting off. "Roy…" Ed called, his voice drugged with sleep. "Hmm?" "I love you…."

THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R PLEASE!!!!


	6. Not Stupid

Alphonse Elric was not stupid

Disclaimer: We (Kiiroi yumetobu and Krystal TM) do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but we wish.

Author(s)'s Note: Okay, so this is another double story I did with a different friend of mine, Kiiroi yumetobu. She does War of the Alchemists and did Raining. Warning to you all, this is yaoi, which is EXTREMELY contagious, and practically incurable. If you have any complaints, go ahead, have at it. Not like we guarantee any sort of change…

Chapter 6

Not stupid

Alphonse Elric was not stupid. Oh no. You'd relate big, bulky men (or big metal armors) with small brains, but Al was intelligent even for his age.

And so, it was not surprising that he became to suspect the reason to the presence of the new member of the household, in other words Colonel Roy Mustang. He had been living with them since his house got destroyed in the storm, and strangely he had not seen a heated debate or argument between the hot headed blond and the self proclaimed ladies man/bastard (who was, undeniably, very good looking if he might say so himself).

Al had expected the two to wake up in the morning, greet each other with a series of insults (such as shorty, bean, bastard, idiot, dick, to name a few), eat breakfast as far away from each other as possible, go to work, come back, and carry on with the rest of the day at home shut up in their rooms.

Instead, he got to see the strange vision of a 29 yr old and a 16 yr old sitting on the opposite side of each other, peacefully enjoying their breakfast, and gasp horror shock, occasionally throwing in some casual conversations, teasing, laughing, and special little smiles that really freaked him out. And who knows what happens at work, but when they come home the smiling, laughing and teasing continues at the dinner table and all around the house where Al never seems to catch a moment where they are alone.

"Alright nii-san, would you mind telling me what's going on with you and Colonel Mustang?" he interrogated him one day, when Ed just walked out from his bubble bath with yellow ducks... I mean shower. "W-what do you mean, going on? There's nothing going on," he stuttered unconvincingly, adjusting his pajamas with teddy bear prints... I mean blue stripes uncomfortably. "You know, the talking, the smiling, teasing... not yelling at each other every 5 seconds? Do you think I haven't noticed, nii-san?"

"Well... you see... ah..."

"Nii-san... just tell me the truth. The colonel's blackmailing you isn't he?"

Edward Elric stared at his brother in stunned silence for 5 minutes (well, he is blond.) before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"M-me... blackmail... by... C-colonel? That... that... R-roy... M-mustang?" he laughed/replied, "n-no! W-what are y-you thinking... abou-about??"

"Well then why are you two so nice to each other?" Al demanded in confusion, "I thought you two hated each other!"

"Well," Ed said, shrugging, "I was immature then. Roy... I mean... the colonel... is actually a really nice guy, you know... I just... got to understand him better and... we... kinda... stopped... the arguing... you... know?"

Al watched as his brother trailed off into a half whisper while his cheeks turned redder and redder by each word.

"Well," he said, cheerfully, "I'm glad that you two are friends. Finally I don't have to worry that you'll come back home with a hoarse voice from shouting at him." "Y-yeah..." Ed replied, clearing his throat hastily. He looked up as there was the sound of approaching footsteps. "What's going on?" Roy asked curiously, raising his eyebrows at Alphonse who clearly looked like he was interrogating Ed. "Oh, hello Colonel Mustang," Al said, stepping away from Ed, "I was just asking nii-san why he and you aren't arguing anymore."

"Oh, is that it? Sorry, it must be quite a shock for us to suddenly be so friendly to each other," Roy said lightly, chuckling.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised. But I'm glad that nii-san is finally growing up a little..."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M SHORT!?" Ed interrupted, fuming."... I didn't mean that literally!" Al protested desperately, "I meant your maturity..."

"WHATEVER! YOU WERE SO IMPLYING THAT!"

"Now, now, Edward, calm down," Roy laughed, patting his shoulder gently."It's not fair. It's not my fault that I'm like this," Ed pouted."Lets go and cook dinner already, I'm hungry," Roy cut in, dragging him away with an amused smile on his face."I want to eat spaghetti. With plenty of cheese on top."

"Yes, yes, but not if you don't help."

"Make sure you don't burn the kitchen down, nii-san. I'm going to do the washing now."

Alphonse made his way to the laundry as the Roy dragged the grumbling Ed into the kitchen.

--

"I feel like we're cooking way too much these days," Ed complained, stirring the pot full of sauce, "maybe we should eat out more."

"Come on, only a few more days and we'll be done with that kitchen duty at headquarters," Roy said, cutting the spaghetti in half and throwing them into a pot of boiling water.

"I can't put up with those women, especially that bitchy one with black hair. She really pisses the hell outta me."

"All human beings are a bit temperamental sometimes," Roy smiled, sliding over and planting a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Hey! Watch it. Al's home..."

"He's doing the laundry remember," he whispered in his ear, then licking his earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

"Stop that... mm..." Ed mumbled, melting a little into the man's touch.

"You look so cute in that apron..." he took his earlobe in his mouth and gently sucked.

"S-shut up... I'm only wearing them 'cause...I don't... wanna get… my cl-clothes dir...ty... ahh..."

"You can always wash them, hmm? Admit it, you're just trying to turn me on."

"W-whatever... you basta... ah!"

Roy continued to eat him with a smirk on his face while slipping his hand up the blond's cotton white top and caressing the smooth muscles of his stomach. "You're so cute when you blush like that, Ed," he whispered, slipping his hand further up and brushing a finger over one nipple. Ed moaned softly, arching his back automatically to his caresses.

"I... thought... w-we were c-cooking...p-pasta..."

"Oh? But you don't mind if I eat you for an entree first?"

"S-stop talking... d-dirty..." Ed complained, opening his eyes with difficulty to throw him an accusing/aroused look.

"Doesn't it turn you on?" he replied, capturing his lips and squeezing his nipple with his fingers.

"You bet... it does..." his subordinate said, laughing softly and grinding his ass into the black haired man's crotch teasingly. Roy moaned softly in response, continuing to rub his nipples between index and thumb.

"I can't... s-stand this anymore. Take me to bed already..."

"That's a first, hearing that kind of thing from you..."His other hand now traveled to the bulge at the front of Ed's pants. Ed gasped loudly with pleasure as he cupped him and squeezed gently. "Oh... ah... t-tai... sa... Roy silenced his loud groaning with a deep kiss while he continued with his groping.

"T-taisa..."

"Hmm?"

"Taisa, really.. st... ahh..."

"What?"

"ROY!"

He let go abruptly, surprised. Ed half collapsed into the sink, gasping for breath.

"T-the sauce is burning and your water is boiling over..."

"Oh, SHIT you're right!"

He ran over to his over-boiling spaghetti and turned off the stove. Ed looked at him with glazed eyes and a red face, giggling. "Geez. You ruined our dinner," he complained, hiccupping slightly, "crap. I'm all hard now. "Roy laughed and walked over to help him save the sauce. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You looked too delicious," he explained, kissing his forehead fondly. Ed smiled and slipped closer to him while wrapping his arms around the older man's waist.

"Mm… careful there... you'll make me hard again."

"Ahahaha. Sorry. You're such a dirty old man."

"Shut up. I'm only 29."

--

Alphonse Elric was not stupid. Sure, Ed told him that he and Roy were friends now, but he couldn't help but feel that he only told him half of it.

Al nodded determinedly as he squeezed the water out of his brother's boxers.

"Don't worry nii-san! I'll make sure that taisa will stop blackmailing you!"

That's right, Alphonse Elric was not stupid. That's why when he came into Ed's room one morning to find the taisa and Ed sleeping in the same bed, he knew something bigger than what he expected was going on. He stood there in bewilderment and shock, completely unable to move, staring at the two as they lay cuddled together, peacefully sleeping and completely oblivious.

"Ed!" Al finally yelped, gaining control of himself. The blond woke up slowly, despite the volume of his brother's noise; Roy woke up, too, but kept his eyes shut to pretend like he was still sleeping. Ed rolled on his back, and noticed Alphonse was in the room, staring at them. Roy tried hard not to just bust out laughing, let alone show any sort of emotion. "What's…what…brother, I…Ed…?" Al stuttered, not able to word what he wanted into his sentence. "Al, go to your room. I'll be there in a minute," Ed said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Al listened to his older brother, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Ed looked down to Roy, watching the man "sleep". "Taisa," was all Ed had to say to "wake" the man, making him to bust into silent, hysterical laughter. "I knew you were awake," Ed said with a smile, ruffling Roy's hair.

"That was fun." Roy said once he calmed down. "It was, but now is the not-so-fun part." Ed answered in a sigh.

"What, having to go tell your brother why you are sleeping with your commanding officer."

"Yep."

"Go get 'em, chief."

"Can you wait a few minutes before you come to find me, though? I just want to have a little one-on-one talk with my brother. I think that'd be better." Ed asked, grabbing his pajama shirt while climbing out of the bed. "Sure. I'm going to sneak up to my room and get dressed." Roy rolled out of the bed himself and pulled on his shirt, meeting Ed at the door, wrapping his arms around Ed's waist and planting a kiss on his lips. "So what are you going to tell him?" Roy asked quietly. Ed sighed again and shook his head, "I dunno. The truth seems to be just fine, but I'm nervous. He's my brother and he'll love me no matter what, but I don't know how he'll take this. He's never experienced this kind of… relationship or known anyone who was into this kind of thing." Roy gave Ed another kiss. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Like you said, he's your brother and he'll love you no matter what. Just be honest with him, explain what things mean, and, if at the worst, he'll just need some time to get over it." The dark haired man assured the blond, opening the door and letting Ed get out and down the hall first before sneaking off into his room.

"Al?" Ed said softly, tip-toeing into his brother's bedroom. The armor was sitting on his bed with his head down before he heard him and looked up. "G-good morning, nii-san," he said quietly. Ed sighed and sat down next to him, pulling his legs up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly. "Listen, I don't want you to misunderstand, and I don't want to lie to you anymore, so can you just bear with me for a while?" he asked. Al hesitated, and nodded. "You're probably wondering what's going on with me and Ro- I mean colonel Mustang, but I assure you, Al, there's nothing he's doing that's hurting me or anything," he continued. His brother took an intake of breath as if he was about to reply, but then he just nodded again. "Well, you see, uh, Al... me and the colonel... we... kinda..."Ed stuttered, not knowing how to put it. Al looked at him expectantly.

"...we're lovers." he finished, blushing and looking down at his feet. "L-lovers?" Al repeated, stunned. Ed nodded, chewing on his bottom lip uncomfortably. "But... but he's our colonel. No, that doesn't matter... he's... you're... both _men_," he pointed out, putting emphasis on the last word. "Yeah. I know. But I really like him, Al... I really do," Ed said softly, twisting a strand of blond hair around his finger. "And does he feel the same?" he pressed.

"Y-yeah. Of course he does. I know it sounds absurd, but... Roy's the best thing that's happened to me since ages. The only adult who's never treated me like an idiot, and cared for me, and showed me that I'm important to them." Edward slowly looked towards his brother for approve, fearfully, but found himself hitting face first into the chest of his brother's armor.

"Mmph-Al?!" he spluttered, trying to find a space to breath.

"Nii-san, why didn't you just tell me the truth from the start?" his brother said in a voice that was high-pitched with excitement and relief, "of course it's okay! As long as you're happy, then I'm happy too."

To his relief, he let him go and looked at him long and hard. "As long as Colonel Mustang loves you as much as you love him, it doesn't matter to me who you're with, nii-san," he said with determination.

"R-really? Even if he's older than me and he's my superior officer... and we're both guys?" Ed said weakly.

"Y-yeah. I mean, it's kinda weird. Of course, I need some time to get used to it, but what's really important to me is you being happy, nii-san."

"Oh, Al, you don't know how glad I am to hear that..." he sighed, then throwing his arms around his brother in gratitude.

Al hugged him back enthusiastically. "But if he hurts you, I won't forgive him, okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"So how'd it go?" Roy asked in an undertone. His nervousness tickled his expression as Ed came into the kitchen. The taisa slowly sipped his coffee as he watched Ed grab a muffin for breakfast. "It's just like you said. He's okay with it, but he says he still needs to get used to it. To _us_," Ed added with a smile, scooting close to Roy to wrap his arms around his waist. "That's good," the dark haired man hummed, leaning down to kiss the blond. "I hate it when I'm wrong." They both laughed and stayed snuggled together against the kitchen counter.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? Just me and you. It can be somewhere nice," the taisa proposed, whispering in Ed's ear. "Mmm. That sounds nice. I don't know how much more of this cooking ordeal I can deal with," The shorter hummed back,

snuggling his face into Roy's chest. The taller held Ed closer, resting his face on the top of his head. "Will you tell me something?" Roy mumbled against the blond hair.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said last night before we went to sleep?"

"Last night?" Ed asked, considering whether or not to just say he didn't remember.

"Do you remember?"

"I think so."

There was a short pause and Roy lifted his head off of Ed's to look down at him. "You said you loved me." An even longer pause, Edward's cheeks darkened to a deep red.

"anata to isshoni aishite imasu. I _am_ in love with you," he replied after a minute. He slowly turned his face to look at Roy, who kissed him before he could even finish turning.

Roy slowly pulled away from Ed after a minute and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you. It makes me very happy to hear that. I know you don't like mushy stuff, but I really do mean it when I say that I would do anything for you and I would rather die than hurt you-"

"Taisa!" Ed whined, feeling embarrassed.

"I meant it," Roy started again. "I love you, too. Hurting you would probably hurt me more. If I could give you a present, I would give you the ability to see just how special you are to me. How special you make me feel. You have no idea how much you own me. You control every inch of me. If you said jump, I would."

"Roy, really, you're embarrassing me!" Ed whined again, hiding his red face in the dark haired man's chest.

The taller smiled and kissed the top of the blond's head. "I'll stop, but I'll never take it back."

"YES! YES! WOO-O! We're finally finished with working in this stupid kitchen!" Ed crowed in joy, waving his arms and jumping.

"Oh, of course you have a sudden burst of energy now that you don't need it," Roy teased, playing with Ed's braid.

"Of course! Who would want to have energy for something as dumb as working in a kitchen?" ( OOC: No offense to any cooks/chefs! I'm one, too, but Ed would not be.) He asked turning around beaming to kiss Roy, who took his kiss.

"Colonel Mustang?" a female voice called from the doorway of the kitchen, making the two turn around. It was blonde cook that caught Roy and Ed in the act two weeks before in the doorway. "May I speak with you for a minute?"

Roy looked down at Ed and gave him a kiss on his jaw line. "Will you go grab our stuff and I'll meet you in just a minute in the main hall, okay?" The taisa asked sweetly to the younger. Ed nodded eagerly and walked out the door, nodding to the blonde as he left.

"Yes, ma'am?" Roy asked politely.

The blonde moved over to his side of the kitchen as she spoke, "I would just like to thank you for working here and helping out. I know that Iris and Charlene are going to be sore that they have to go back to doing all this work again." She stopped infront of him, very close infront of him, but infront of him nevertheless.

Roy smiled and backed up a step to increase their distance, replying "There's no need to thank us. We should just be appreciative that we could work out a deal to keep mine and Ed's relationship a secret."

The blonde advanced another two steps on Roy, this time, closing the distance even more. "About that. You can't possibly be in love with that little boy. That's just not right, and both you and I know it."

The dark haired man's brows furrowed as he shook his head. "You couldn't be more wrong. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him." He took two steps back.

"I think you're confused, Roy Mustang," the blonde hummed in a seductive voice. "That _boy_ will never and _can_ never give you everything you want." She continued to advance on Roy until he bumped into the corner and a table. He looked around, getting uncomfortable, trying to find an escape route without touching the blonde.

Without warning, she roughly grabbed his crotch, digging in her nails. The man cried out in pain until the woman hushed him harshly with her lips. "Be quiet! Do you want him to come in here and see you like this?" Roy's eyes welled with tears as he coughed to the side, feeling very nauseas. As horrible as his mind felt, his cock was enjoying every second of it, increasing drastically. "Oh, look. Your friend wants to say hello." The blonde whispered in his ear, licking the earlobe with every syllable. "Please stop this," Roy whimpered as she stroked him. She dug her nails in again, making him cry out again. "Why don't you make me, Colonel? If you really wanted me to let go, you would have by now. See? This is all proof."

"You're wrong!"

"Am I really? What if I ran out of here and told everyone right now what I saw two weeks ago? Would you still want to be with him then?"

"Y-yes!"

"Oh, you sound a little hesitant. What happened? Do you think he would want to be with you after that? He's only a kid. He doesn't understand love even if you did actually love him."

"Quiet!"

"Roy!?" Ed's voice cracked as he stood in the door way holding their things.

"Ed! Please, no! No, no, no, no! This isn't…" Roy stumbled, pleading with his eyes.

With no other words of exchange Ed rushed out of the room, leaving the two there alone. "Problem solved," the blonde hummed mischievously, letting go. Roy gasped, pushed past the blonde haired bitch and chased after Ed.

"Ed, please! Please! Wait up! Let me talk! Let me… let me explain!" He cried out, feeling his lungs burn as he caught up with the blond, taking him by the front of his shoulders.

"Explain!? What the fuck is there to explain, Roy Mustang! I saw what was going on in there. That fucking whore had her hand around _your cock!_ I'm not stupid. You get your fucking hands off of me!" He screamed, tears rolling down his face as he shook Roy's hands off his shoulders. "Just go away. Don't follow me home. I don't care if I ever see your stupid face again. I can't believe you did this to me, you fucking piece of shit!"

Roy's heart felt crushed as he pleaded again, "Ed, please-"

"I'm not stupid, Roy! Don't '_please_' me. I'm done with you. Don't ever come near me again. I'm fucking quitting the military and moving so far away from you. I'll fucking leave the country! Just stay away from me." Ed slapped Roy across the face and ran in the direction of his house leaving Roy alone in the street.

A/N: Bwuahahaha! We are the ultimate! SUPA CLIFF HANGER!

Please read and review and check out Basic Etiquettes by co-author Kiiroi yumetobu!


End file.
